A veces el hielo puede derretirse
by SoyUnaHuff
Summary: Después de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, Hermione Granger regresa a Hogwarts, dejándo atrás a Harry y Ron, que ahora trabajan para el Ministerio de Magia como aurores. La guerra la ha cambiado a ella y a todos los que se encuentran a su alrededor, tanto para bien como para mal, y ello conseguirá trastocar toda la historia tal como la recordamos. Dramione.
1. Tras la guerra

**Bueno, aquí está mi pequeña aportación al grandísimo mundo dramione. Espero que os guste. Mi idea es subir los tres primeros capítulos seguidos. Uno para situarnos en el momento de la historia en la que comienza la trama. Otro desde el punto de vista de Hermione y después uno de Draco. Mi idea es continuar justo al terminar la historia de JK, obviando el epílogo y, por supuesto, El Legado Maldito. No me enrollo más, espero que os guste y os haga disfrutar con los personajes.**

 **Gracias por antelación por leerme.**

 **PD: es lo primero que subo a FanFiction, por favor, no seais muy crueles conmigo, tengo varias historias escritas de la saga pero de diversos temas y esta es la primera que me atrevo a exponer aqui, asi que os pido benevolencia en la medida de lo posible :)**

1\. TRAS LA GUERRA

1 de septiembre. King's Cross. Apenas faltan diez minutos para que el Expresso escarlata comience su camino hacia Hogwarts. Hermione Granger se encontraba al borde del andén, con la mirada perdida, reflexiónando sobre cuán diferente era aquel año el comienzo del curso escolar. Solo habían pasado un par de meses desde que la guerra acabó, pero en ese lapso de tiempo ocurrieron varias cosas que trastocaron su mundo para siempre.

Después de la batalla en el castillo, tuvo que pasar varias semanas buscando a sus padres por medio mundo. Apenas tenía unas pistas de dónde podrían encontrarse, pero bien es sabido que para Hermione Granger no hay ningún acertijo que se le resista, así que un soleado día de finales de julio, los encontró haciendo turismo por las calles de Sydney. Los persiguió durante días, cruzándose varias veces con ellos, sintiendo cómo su corazón se congelaba cada vez que, de casualidad, la miraban a los ojos... y no la reconocían. Cuando por fín reunió el coraje necesario, entró en su habitación de hotel haciéndose pasar por una relaciones públicas del mismo y les devolvió la memoria.

Al principio todo fueron llantos y reproches. Los señores Granger no entendían cómo su hija... su única hija, les podía haber echo creer que no existía, pero cuando por fín terminaron de oír lo que la chica les tenía que contar, no pudieron más que sentir orgullo. Orgullo por descubrir que para luchar contra el mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos tomó la dificil decisión de apartar a dos de sus seres más queridos de su vida para protegerlos, a pesar de que eso conllevara no poder tener ni su ayuda emocional, ni su apoyo.

Tras el reencuentro, Hermione decidió pasar unas semanas en compañía de sus padres en Australia, disfrutando de ellos y de la tranquilidad que le suponía estar allí, alejada de todo. Era un alivio no tener que oír nada sobre las redadas que los aurores realizaban en busca de mortífagos huídos, sus posteriores detenciones, los juicios, los envíos a Azkaban. Por no hablar de las innumerables ausencias con las que se encontraba día a día en Londres. Si, la guerra había terminado, pero no se sentía ganadora. El luto que implica la pérdida de amigos y compañeros le impedía estar alegre.

Con el paso de los días comenzó a sentir un gran peso en su interior, que cada vez crecía más. Era tentador escapar de todo, pero no podía hacerlo durante más tiempo, no mientras que sus amigos seguían allí intentando como ella, recomponerse por dentro y por fuera de la guerra. Así que regresó a Londres y se presentó por sorpresa en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Contra todo pronóstico, allí se encontraba la familia Weasley, junto con Luna Lovegood y Neville Longbottom celebrando una fiesta. Resultó que el nuevo primer ministro de magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, les había ofrecido un puesto en el ministerio como aurores, a lo que ellos aceptaron sin dudarlo.

Aquella noche, Hermione no pegó ojo, arrepentida de cómo se había comportado en la fiesta, en la que no pudo evitar pelearse con Ron y Harry, puesto que estaba convencida de que los tres volverían aquel año a Hogwarts a terminar sus estudios. Fue especialmente dura con Ron, quien desde la batalla en el castillo era su pareja, porque no entendía porqué había tomado esa decisión sin consultarlo siquiera con ella. De nada sirvió que los dos le dijeran que no la pudieron localizar, lo cual era cierto, porque cuándo se marchó en busca de sus padres no les dio señas de por dónde iba viajando. Al día siguiente volvió a la casa que fue sede de la Orden del Fénix a disculparse por las formas, pero no se arrepentía de nada más. No estaba de acuerdo con ellos pero respetaría sus decisiones si ellos respetaban la suya de terminar sus estudios. Harry y Ron no tuvieron más remedio que aceptarlo porque no querían perderla, pero a partir de entonces la relación entre ellos tres se enrareció.

Los tres pretendían seguir cómo antes pero sus vidas ahora eran muy diferentes. Hermione se pasó lo que restaba de verano, preparándose para el próximo curso, leyendo los temarios que entraban para los EXTASIS o practicando hechizos, pero siempre sola. Harry y Ron regresaban a Grimmauld Place solo de noche, para ducharse, dormir hasta el día siguiente y regresar al trabajo. Al parecer nunca los aurores habían tenido tanto trabajo cómo después de la guerra, puesto que además de atrapar mortífagos exiliados tenían que hacerse cargo de las denuncias de los perjuicios que áquellos habían provocado, así cómo de reparar todos los daños causados. Esto suponía que siempre llegaran cansados y de mal humor,. Ninguno de los dos tenían ganas de escuchar nada de lo que Hermione tuviese que contarles y en muchas ocasiones la ignoraban completamente, puesto que solo tenían ganas de que se marchase y los dejase dormir. La chica dejó de ir a visitarles por las noches para cenar con ellos para no tener que sentirse despreciada, solo regresó el día antes de partir hacía Hogwarts, consciente de que no volvería a verlos hasta navidades, para decirle a Ron que quería cortar su relación. Él se mostró arrepentido y le prometió que iba a cambiar, pero al final decidieron que lo mejor era pensar en ello por separado y cuando Hermione volviera por Navidad tomarían la decisión de si querían darse una segunda oportunidad o romper con lo suyo para siempre.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, se despidió de los dos aquella noche, puesto que les hizo prometer que no irían a verla partir a King's Cross. Si no iban a acompañarla aquel año, no creía que pudiera soportar despedirse de ellos en el mismo sitio donde siempre se reencontraban felices y dispuestos a afrontar un nuevo curso. Antes de marcharse consiguió que Harry le jurase que iba a escribirle mínimo una vez por semana, para mantenerla informada de todo, no se lo pidió a Ron porque sabía que no era capaz de sentarse cada cierto tiempo a escribir siquiera unas líneas para ella, bastante tenía con que pensara en su relación. Así que, con el corazón en un puño, salió de la antigua mansión Black y se desapareció hasta casa de sus padres para repasar por enésima vez el contenido de su baúl. Ordenar le tranquilizaba y le ayudaba a no pensar y eso era exactamente lo que necesitaba en aquellos momentos, no pensar en que el castillo le iba a parecer más triste que nunca sin Harry Potter y Ron Weasley a su lado.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza recordándo que lo último que tenía que hacer era perderse en su pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor y vio alumnos y padres felices, rebosantes de alegría en el anden 9 y 3/4. La guerra se acabó y podían volver a Hogwarts tranquilos de que nada peligroso les iba a ocurrir ni ningún mago tenebroso les amenazaba. Se respiraba entusiasmo, pero para Hermione no era así y no podía contagiarse de ello, por lo que decidió darle la espalda a todos y subir al vagón más cercano.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que todos cuchicheaban a su paso y la señalaban, algunos más discretos que otros. Ahora la consideraban una celebridad, porque después de la censura impuesta años anteriores, tras caída de Voldemort, la prensa se liberó y comenzó a desgranar todos los detalles de la Segunda Guerra Mágica, aquello incluía interminables relatos de cómo la chica había ayudado al mismísimo Harry Potter a encontrar y destruir los horrocruxes. Tuvo que dejar de leer El Profeta porque no soportaba que la idolatrasen de aquella manera, no hizo todo aquello para ganarse la gloria, sólo ayudaba a su amigo a luchar contra el enemigo. Pero al parecer, todos aquellos escritos surtieron efecto en la gente, que ahora la veía cómo una salvadora, cuando ella misma se sentía una chica normal y corriente, podía admitir que la considerasen inteligente porque era algo que se había ganado por méritos propios y mucho esfuerzo, pero nada más.

Harta de sentirse observada decidió irse al final del tren, al último compartimento que encontrase, pensando que allí nadie la vería por casualidad y podría pasar el viaje tranquilamente. Unos minutos más tarde llegaba a su destino no sin dificultad, puesto que por el camino varios alumnos de primero le querían parar para pedirle autógrafos. No se veía apenas luz a través de los cristales de la puerta del último compartimento, así que supuso que estaba vacío y entró sin mirar. Con un último esfuerzo colocó su baúl encima de los asientos y se sentó tapándose la cara con las manos exhausta por su difícil travesía por los pasillos del tren.

Pero su tranquilidad no duró mucho, puesto que unos segundos después oyó un golpe seco dentro del compartimento. En un acto reflejo sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos del interior de su chaqueta y se levantó de golpe apuntando con ella al lugar de donde provenía el sonido. Al fondo, al lado de la ventana, una figura oscura le observaba entre las sombras. Hermione entrecerró los ojos para adaptar sus pupilas a la oscuridad pero el sujeto sabía ocultarse muy bien en la penumbra así que no pudo distinguirlo. " _Lumos_ " susurró y de la punta de su varita apareció una tenue llama que por fin consiguió que mirara a los ojos a quien se intentaba ocultar. Hermione ahogó un grito al reconocer el rostro de la persona que le acompañaba en aquel lugar, a pesar de que ahora estuviera tan demacrado...

 **Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Nos situamos en los hechos acaecidos después de la Guerra, donde Harry y Ron van a lo suyo, podría decirse que disfrutando de su nuevo estatus de Aurores y pasan de Hermione. Que se siente un poco desorientada al darse cuenta de que, a pesar de que ya no tiene que librar más batallas, se enfrenta a sentirse desplazada por sus amigos a la par que admirada por el resto de magos. Sin enrollarme más os invito a que leáis el siguiente capítulo.**

 **SoyUnaHuff**


	2. Por favor, quédate

**He aquí el segundo, descubriremos quién es el personaje que se oculta en las sombras, aunque supongo que no será una sorpresa para nadie ;) No me entretengo más.**

 **Gracias de antemano por leerme.**

2\. POR FAVOR QUÉDATE

Malfoy... menudo susto me has dado, pensaba que estaba el compartimento vacío – le dijo bajando la varita.

Eso pretendía, que estuviera vacío – respondió el apartando la mirada para mirar por la ventana.

Hermione se sentó de nuevo, la guerra la había vuelto desconfiada y aún no había podido bajar la guardia del todo. En cuanto se veía sorprendida reaccionaba de aquella forma, defendiéndose con su varita como había tenido que hacer en tantas ocasiones, pero ya no era necesario protegerse, ni siquiera de Malfoy. Tras la batalla en el castillo, la familia Malfoy al completo se entregó al ministerio confesandolo todo. El Wizengamot fue benevolente con su madre por el gesto que tuvo al arriesgarse y mentirle al señor tenebroso diciéndole que Harry estaba muerto, cuando en realidad seguía vivo. Su condena fue de 5 años de arresto domiciliario, y se podría considerar afortunada, porque su marido acabó en Azkaban al no poder encontrar pruebas a su favor. Draco Malfoy por su parte, fue exculpado, al no haber cometido ningún crimen de sangre y porque confesó que fue arrastrado hacia el mal por obligación y por miedo.

¿No te vas? - dijo de repente el chico haciendo que Hermione pegara un respingo.

No, ¿porqué tendría que irme? - repuso ella sorprendida.

¿No te da miedo estar cerca de mi? - le preguntó Draco, intentando ocultar un deje de sorpresa en su voz.

¿Debería? - preguntó ella con osadía.

Soy un exmortífago, si deberías – afirmó.

No me dabas miedo antes, menos ahora – rió ella – Voy a encender la luz, no puedo hablar contigo si no te veo

Dijo Hermione y se levantó para pulsar el interruptor e iluminar la estancia. Al hacerlo, Draco se removió en su sitio visiblemente incómodo. La chica sintió lástima en su interior al verlo. A pesar de haber salido libre, desde el juicio se encontraba en tierra de nadie, el resto de magos no le aceptaba y aquello debía de haberle dañado considerablemente su orgullo. Pasar de ser de una de las familias mágicas más respetadas a ser un repudiado no debía ser facil para nadie. Quizás por eso se encontraba tan sumamente demacrado y ojeroso. Hermione lo observó más detenidamente mientras se acercaba a él. Seguía vistiendo de oscuro, como antes, pero ahora sus ropas le quedaban bastante más anchas, por lo que se podía intuir su delgadez. Hermione sintió un arrebato en su interior, algo en ella le decía que debía ayudarlo, al igual que ayudaba a los elfos domésticos, puesto que ahora veía en él un reflejo de lo que ellos eran, unos esclavos de lo que la sociedad había impuesto para ellos y que debían acatar aún sin quererlo, solo porque era lo que se debía hacer.

Malfoy... - comenzó a decir cuando ya se encontraba sentada enfrente suya.

Indeseable, si no te importa – le cortó sin apartar la vista del paisaje.

¿Por qué dices eso? - dijo ella preocupada.

Es lo que dicen todos, los oigo hablar de mi cuando paso a su lado – contestó mirandola fijamente con sus profundos ojos grises como el hielo.

No pienso llamarte así, Malfoy. - dijo ella un poco nerviosa al ver que él le mantenía la mirada sin parpadear -No te preocupes por la gente, de mi tambien cuchichean... - comenzó a decir para quitarle hierro al asunto.

Ya, seguro que dicen las mismas cosas de la gloriosa Granger que salvó al mundo mágico que las que dicen del indeseable Malfoy que debería estar en Azkaban con su padre por ser un siervo del señor oscuro – dijo él poniéndose de pie, para mirarla de frente y ser más amenazante – ¿Donde están tus perritos falderos de Potter y Weasley, que no te pisan los talones? - continuó.

No van a venir – dijo ella, no le afectaba el falso orgullo que intentaba aparentar Malfoy, ahora que sabía que en realidad detras de aquella fachada se escondía un muchacho temeroso no le intimidaba nada, pero le ponía nerviosa que se acercarse tanto a ella, así que dio un paso atras, hasta que se topó contra el asiento – No se para qué preguntas, supongo que te habrás enterado a lo que se dedican ahora.

Puede que haya oído algo... - dijo y sin apartar la mirada dio un paso adelante para salvar la distancia que ella había interpuesto entre los dos y quedar otra vez frente a frente – y dime... ¿Que se siente al haber sido la mano derecha de Potter, y la cabeza pensante del trío y que ahora se lleve el mérito tu querido Weasley? Porque si tú estás aquí es porque no te han ofrecido un puesto en el ministerio... Que triste ¿no, Granger? - dijo esto acercándose cada vez más a ella hasta que solo unos milímetros evitaban que sus rostros se rozasen.

¿Que pasa Malfoy? - Hermione estaba dolida por aquello, pero no iba a dejar que se saliese con la suya – ¿Nunca vas a dejar atrás tu orgullo? - le dijo poniendo sus manos en los hombros del muchacho para apartarlo lentamente de ella – para tu información, estoy aquí por voluntad propia, ni ofreciendome el puesto de primera ministra de magia hubiera dejado mis estudios sin terminar.

No hemos llegado a Hogwarts y ya te comportas como una sabelotodo, Granger – dijo él arrastrando las palabras, solo entonces Hermione se dio cuenta de que le sujetaba por las muñecas las manos que ella todavía posaba en sus hombros, intentó zafarse de su agarre pero le fue imposible, el rió sarcásticamente al notar lo incómoda que se sentía la chica - ¿y con esa fuerza sobrehumana has conseguido derrotar al Lord Tenebroso? Todo lo que publica El Profeta sobre tus hazañas debe ser falso, si no puedes ni siquiera apartarme de ti, sangresucia.

Tras estas últimas palabras, Hermione reunió toda sus fuerzas y consiguió empujarle. Esto hizo que el chico cayese de espaldas sobre el asiento que estaba detrás suyo, al verse humillado de esa manera, le lanzó una mirada de odio a la muchacha, que le observaba con los brazos en jarras y lágrimas a punto de brotar por sus ojos.

Vaya Malfoy, pensaba que después de todo lo que has tenido que pasar, no tendrías que ocultarte tras esa fachada de niño rico y mimado, pero veo que necesitas seguir humillando a los demás para alimentar tu orgullo como antaño, a pesar de que ahora tú seas quien debería... - dejó de hablar al darse cuenta de que no debería haber pronunciado nunca esas palabras, no era propio de ella hurgar en las heridas de los demás, pero se dio cuenta demasiado tarde del error que había cometido, puesto que ahora Draco Malfoy andaba con brusquedad hacia la puerta del compartimento para escapar de sus palabras – espera Malfoy, no quería decir eso, lo siento... -

Le dijo mientras él ya abría la puerta, al ver que no le hacía caso, no pensó, decidió actuar y le abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en los hombros de él. El slytherin se estremeció al notar el contacto, pero se detuvo con su mano derecha posada en el pomo de la puerta. Ella al ver que su abrazo surtía efecto apretó más sus brazos sobre la cintura de él, que notó sumamente delgada a través de la ropa. Esto hizo que se sintiera aún más culpable de sus palabras, si se encontraba tan desmejorado era porqueestaba sufriendo por todo lo que le había ocurrido a su familia y a él mismo. Ella no era quien para juzgarle, a pesar del daño que Draco Malfoy le hizo durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts, a pesar de que hubiese sido un mortífago, su enemigo...Ella tenía la virtud, o la desgracia, según por donde se mire, de ver el lado bueno de la gente, aunque este fuera muy pequeño o se intentara enmascarar. Si su intuición no le fallaba, estaba segura de que Draco en su interior ocultaba un gran corazón, si no era así no se habría derrumbado arrepentido de sus actos ante todo el Wizengamot. Por tanto estaba increíblemente arrepentida de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar, porque no esperaba que produjeran ese efecto en él. El anterior Draco Malfoy le habría contestado con una réplica mordaz, y sin embargo pretendía escapar de ella, aquello solo podía significar que le había herido.

Perdóname, no pretendía ser así de cruel –.

Le dijo la Gryffindor llorando, pero él no contestaba, ni siquiera movía un músculo.

No te vayas por mi culpa... por favor, quédate -.

 **Fin de este capítulo. Hermione ve en Draco una de las criaturas desvalidas a las que necesita salvar siempre, incluso cuando éstas le son hostiles. Mientras, Draco sigue creyéndose el rey del mundo, o quizás no... para saberlo leed el capítulo 3, os adelanto que se titula como la historia: A veces el hielo puede derretirse.**

 **SoyUnaHuff**


	3. A veces el hielo puede derretirse

**Tercero y último por el momento. Son los únicos que llevo escritos, aunque tengo en mente como continúa la historia, aún no me he sentado a escribirla. Si os gusta y os interesa cómo sigue... hacedmelo saber, por favor, estaría muy agradecida.**

 **Gracias de antemano y, a leer!**

3\. A VECES EL HIELO PUEDE DERRETIRSE

Draco se sentía totalmente abrumado, por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo comportarse con Hermione Granger. Ella había aparecido en el compartimento del expreso en el que él pretendía ocultarse de todos y para su sorpresa, se había quedado allí. No parecía sentirse incómoda con su presencia como antes. En otros cursos era imposible pensar en que lo considerase un compañero de viaje aceptable, y sin embargo esta vez estaba tranquila, incluso lo trataba con condescendencia y lástima. Lo que más le humillaba al Slytherin era aquello, la lástima. Desde que fue juzgado por el tribunal mágico, todo el mundo a su alrededor lo trataba como a una alimaña. Incluso él se sentía así, un repudiado por la sociedad, por ello se enclaustró en Malfoy Manor junto con su madre que cumplía condena allí, sin salir al exterior para nada que no fuese necesario ni recibir visitas, aunque dudaba que nadie quisiera ir a verlos, ya que todos lo que se consideraban amigos de su familia eran convictos o estaban ya en Azkaban. Salir de aquellas paredes que suponían su refugio era exponerse a las críticas, a los insultos de aquellos quienes querían verle encarcelado pagando por sus actos, no disfrutando de libertad impunemente. Pero Draco no se consideraba libre, como todos pensaban, la culpa no lo abandonaría nunca y lo volvía preso de su propia conciencia. Que el resto de la comunidad mágica lo tratase así era como un castigo que creía necesario por los errores cometidos.

Así que aquel día de retorno a Hogwarts, había aceptado todos lo comentarios que se vertían a su paso, sin responder a ellos. Pero eso no significaba que exteriormente se apreciase que los consentía, sino que intentaba mostrar la fachada de orgullo que le acompañó durante toda su existencia, cuando lo único que le importaba era sentirse mejor que el resto por el valor que le otrogaba a su pureza de sangre.

Cuando por fín encontro una aparente tranquilidad en el último compartimento del tren, apartado de miradas de odio y comentarios crueles, e intentaba despejar su mente de todo, ella apareció y le trastocó todo. No podía creer que quien más tenía que reprocharle por haberla tratado tan mal pareciera ser inmune a todo. No era posible que lo hubiera olvidado todo, la razón tenía que ser que sentía lástima por él, en vez de odio como todos los demás. Pero en vez de regodearse en su propio dolor y darle la razón dejándolo que lo tratase así, el Slytherin decidió tratarla como siempre. Escupiendo veneno cada vez que se dirigía a ella. Todo parecía tornarse a su favor, puesto que se dedicó a intimidarla incluso aproximándose a ella todo lo posible, hasta sentir el calor que su cuerpo desprendía, algo impensable para el antiguo Draco, que jamás osaría acercándose tanto. No, aquel Malfoy engreído temería contagiarse de la sangresucia solo con respirar el mismo aire que ella.

Pero algo se truncó en su plan, puesto que ella no se amedrentaba, solo dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, cosa que él aprovechó a su favor para intimidarla más, pero enseguida todas sus artimañas se derrumbaron, al sentir las calientes manos de la chica posándose en sus tristemente huesudos hombros. Algo en él floreció al sentir que ella lo apartaba lentamente, como temiendo dañarle si ejercía más fuerza sobre él. ¿Era aquello ternura? Era posible que Hermione Granger lo tratase con aquella comprensión a pesar de todo y que lo tocase por primera vez en sus vidas con aquella delicadeza... Sin darse cuenta elevó sus manos y atrapó las muñecas de ella, temiendo deshacerse del contacto. En cuanto fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer, apretó sus manos con fuerza como queriendo enmendar el error y que pareciera que la agarraba a drede para molestarla, a la vez le soltó un comentario hiriente sobre ser una sabelotodo, a pesar de no haberla haber escuchado lo que ella había dicho porque estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero parece ser que acertó, puesto que la chica se removió intentando soltarse de su agarre.

El chico sonrió maliciosamente para sus adentros, viendo cómo la balanza se equilibraba de nuevo a su favor, así que siguió ridiculizandola, esta vez sobre los artículos que le dedicaba sin cesar el profeta. Quizás así dejase de verlo como alguien por quien sentir lástima y recordase que ella siempre había sido considerada inferior a él. Y vaya si surtió efecto, porque entonces la muchacha hizo alarde de su valor de leona y le empujó haciéndole caer de espaldas para después reprocharle que debía ser él y no ella quien fuese humillado por todo.

Contra todo pronóstico, a Draco le hirieron esas palabras más de lo que su ya deteriorado orgullo podía soportar. Llevaba más de un mes aguantado todo lo que se le venía encima con algo de honor, pero oir aquello de la chica que minutos antes parecía haberlo olvidado todo y que lo había tratado con delicadeza, algo a lo que no se había dignado nadie en años... le hizo sentir diminuto.

Intentó recomponerse huyendo de allí, desoyendo lo que la gryffindor le decía, ¿Estaba intentando disculparse? No podía ser cierto.

Abrió con brusquedad la puerta para salir al pasillo, aún sabiendo que fuera le esperaban más insultos, pero aquellos no provenían de Hermione Granger, los podía soportar. No pudo avanzar ni un paso fuera del compartimento. Los brazos de la chica le rodearon y notó como posaba su rostro en sus hombros, humedeciendo su oscura camisa con sus lágrimas. Al sentirla notó que se estremecía, nadie nunca le abrazó de esa manera, con sentimiento, con verdad. Por un segundo una idea inverosímil cruzó por su mente, _"ojalá no deje de abrazarme nunca"._

Ella pareció oír sus pensamientos, porque apretó con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Era tan placentero sentir que se preocupaban por él. Que dejaban atrás los perjuicios para fundirse con él y transmitirle con su abrazo lo que no se podía expresar con palabras. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas frenar unas incipientes lágrimas que amenazaban con atravesar su rostro, incluso sintiéndose agradecido por su cercanía, era un Malfoy, no podía llorar delante de Hermione solo por estar conmovido por un simple abrazo.

Perdóname, no pretendía ser así de cruel –.

Le dijo la Gryffindor llorando, pero él no contestaba, ni siquiera movía un músculo.

No te vayas por mi culpa... por favor, quédate -.

Sintió sus palabras llenando su fría alma, calentándola y reconfortándola. A la vez se sintió más debil que nunca, ¿Porqué Hermione Granger había conseguido, solo con palabras, derretir el témpano de hielo que era su corazon? En aquel momento no podía negarle nada.

Si, se quedaría con ella.

Lentamente fue cerrando la puerta del compartimento. No estaba seguro de cómo comportarse con ella a continuación. Ni siquiera sabía si iba a ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos. Pero estaba seguro de que quería estar con ella, por lo menos, lo que restaba de camino a Hogwarts en aquel minúsculo espacio, sin miradas indiscretas. Sin nadie juzgandolos por quienes eran. No sentía que fueran un Slytherin de sangre limpia y una Gryffindor sangresucia. Eran solo un chico renegado y una muchacha que sin saber muy bien cómo, le reconfortaba.

 **Espero que me haya explicado bien. Draco para mi gusto, es muy complejo y con un interior difícil de captar, creo que no se aclara ni él mismo. ¿Es bueno o malo? A lo mejor lo único que necesita es sentirse querido :) ¿Quien sabe?**

 **Siento repetirme, pero de verdad que si os gusta o teneis alguna duda, no dudeis en contactar conmigo ;)**

 **SoyUnaHuff**


	4. Anhelos y dolorosas ausencias

**Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo, pero no puedo prometer actualizar siempre tan rápido. Ha dado la casualidad de que tengo unos días libres y he aprovechado para escribir, pero no siempre podré tener tanto tiempo libre. Intentaré tardar lo menos posible en escribir y subir los siguientes capítulos pero si tardo un poquito... no me lo tengáis en cuenta, por favor :)**

 **También tengo que agradecer a los que escribísteis reviews en los primeros capítulos, porque conseguiísteis sacarme muchas sonrisas. Y a los que los que los leísteis, y no comentasteis, que fuisteis muchísimos más de lo que me esperaba, gracias también porque lo que más alegría le da a alguien que escribe es que otras personas lean sus relatos. Espero que os guste la continuación de la historia, si es así no me canso de pediros que me lo hagáis saber a modo de mp o review, estaré encantada de contestaros. Venga, no me enrollo más...**

 **Gracias por leerme ;)**

4\. ANHELOS Y DOLOROSAS AUSENCIAS

Hermione no sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas, no le importaba, abrazaría a Draco Malfoy todo el tiempo que hiciera falta para intentar arreglar su agravio. Momentos después se percató de que él cerraba la puerta del compartimento de nuevo. No sabía con qué intención, pero el rubio decidió quedarse con ella, tal y como le había pedido. Notó que las huesudas manos del slytherin separaban las suyas de su cuerpo. Sin decir una palabra el chico volvió al mismo sitio donde se lo encontró Hermione al entrar al lugar. Sentado al lado del ventanal, mirando el paisaje que no cesaba de moverse y que poco a poco se iba oscureciendo.

No supo qué decir, y él tampoco pronunció ninguna palabra en lo que restaba de viaje. Ambos callaban e intentaban no mirarse el uno al otro directamente, pero de vez en cuando, Hermione levantaba la vista y descubría cómo Draco apartaba los ojos de ella rápidamente. Sin mover la cabeza, como temiendo ser descubierto observándola si movía un solo ápice de su cuerpo. Ella, se dio cuenta, sorprendida que no estaba molesta por aquello, porque en sus ojos no encontraba ni rastro de la mirada de odio y desprecio que siempre le dedicaba, al contrario, ahora veía en ellos una pizca de curiosidad, como de quien observa algo por primera vez después de haberlo visto mil veces antes sin prestarle atención.

Cuando finalmente se comenzó a vislumbrar el castillo por las ventanas del tren. Draco se levantó en un suspiro, provocando que Hermione diera un respingo, no se esperaba que alguien que llevaba tanto tiempo sin moverse en la misma postura tuviese esa pasmosa agilidad. Tragó saliva y lo observó bajar su baúl para marcharse. La Gryffindor se puso de pie también, pero ninguna palabra apropiada vino a su mente, no encontraba nada coherente que decirle, quizás hubiese bastado con un simple : " _si necesitas algo este curso, acude a mi, porfavor, estare encantada de ayudarte_ ", pero sonaba tan surrealista decirle esa frase a Draco Malfoy que decidió callar. Antes de salir por la puerta con su baúl, el rubio se detuvo unos instantes, como cabilando, se giró y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero al encontrarse con la mirada interrogante de la Gryffindor, decidió unir sus labios de nuevo sin emitir sonido alguno, y desapareció por el pasillo a la velocidad del rayo. Y es que en ocasiones, hay silencios que lo cuentan todo y no dicen nada a la vez.

...

Una hora más tarde, Draco Malfoy removía con aburrimiento el pure de patatas que se había obligado a tomar del copioso banquete que se hallaba ante él, pero del que no había provado un solo bocado. Rememoraba el discurso de la nueva profesora de la escuela, Minerva Mcgonagall, en el que habló sobre la explosión de felicidad que le producía ver la alegría en los rostros de todos porque una estapa oscura se cerraba, pero que, a su pesar una niebla lo enturbiaba todo. Después explicó que esa niebla representaba las innumerables bajas de inocentes que se produjeron tanto fuera como dentro de ese mismo castillo. Concluyó con un consejo, "perdonar a quienes debían ser perdonados y aprender a convivir en armonía en esta nueva paz". Aquellas últimas palabras en especial le resonaban especialmente en su cabeza. ¿Era posible que se refiriese a él en concreto? Sinceramente dudaba que nadie a su alrededor le fuese a perdonar. Ya lo habían demostrado todos los que se toparon con él desde que fue exculpado en el juicio, le odiaban. Excepto Granger, ella parecía haberle perdonado sin ni siquiera pedirselo y no tenía miedo de compartir el mismo espacio que él. Se lo había demostrado en el tren, cuando estuvieron más de dos horas sin hablarse pero en ningún momento dio signos de estar molesta por su presencia o querer escapar de allí.

Elevó la vista y la buscó, estaba dando cuenta de un puré de calabaza mientras un tumulto de gente a su alrededor no dejaba de hablarle. Ella respondía de vez en cuando con una sonrisa aunque a su parecer, estaba totalmente incómoda.

" _Maldita Granger_ " gruñó para sus adentros " _Siempre intentando agradar a todos... incluso a mi_ ".

No podía negarlo, aunque lo intentase siempre volvía a su mente el abrazo que le había concedido en el tren, sintió un arrebato de saltar por encima de las mesas, arramblando con todo lo que se encontrase a su paso, ya fueran platos, vasos o personas, llegar hasta ella y gritarle " _¿Qué hiciste conmigo, Granger ? Sea lo que sea, repítelo, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en tus cálidos brazos envolviéndo mi cuerpo, haciéndome olvidar..."._

Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de él, ¿pero es que acaso se estaba volviendo loco? No podía permitirse nublar su mente con una sangresucia, y menos ella. Se atusó con la palma de la mano el los mechones platinos que le caían por la frente después de la fuerte sacudida. " _Tranquilizate, Draco, lo único que pasa es que te ha dado un poco de cariño, cosa que no has tenido nunca, es un sentimiento desconocido para ti, pero no te obsesiones por ello_ ".

...

Hermione se quedo rezagada cuando acabó el banquete de inicio de curso, quería saludar a Luna Lovegood, quien también había retornado a Hogwarts a continuar sus estudios, pero lo más importante: estaba deseando librarse de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, que al descubrir que la "gloriosa Granger" iba a ser su compañera de curso aquel año, se presentaron con descaro y no dejaron de hablarle en toda la cena. Pretendían convertirse en su nuevos mejores amigos en un santiamen. Pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a reemplazar a sus amistades tan fácilmente, así que evitaba conversar con ellos en la medida de lo posible, intentando ser educada pero sin tener que involucrarse con ellos.

Tras unos minutos de búsqueda entre el tumulto, distinguió una larga cabellera rubia levantándose de las mesa Ravenclaw y salió en su busca.

¡Luna! - Le apremió antes de que ésta saliera por las puertas del comedor. La rubia la oyó y se acercó dando saltitos hacia ella canturreando. Aquel día se había colocado unos pendientes con cascabeles que resonaban con cada movimiento – Vaya, veo que hoy estas muy... musical -.

¿Te gustan? Son mis pendientes de celebración– dijo la Ravenclaw con aire soñador – si quieres puedo hacerte unos a ti también-.

Emm, gracias Luna, pero últimamente no tengo nada que celebrar – le cortó.

¿Vaya, sigues triste porque no han venido ni Harry ni tu novio? - le preguntó la rubia bajando la voz para que ninguno de los alumnos que pasaban alrededor camino de sus casas les oyeran.

La verdad es que si, no pensaba que me iba a resultar tan duro, pero me da miedo afrontar el camino hacia la sala común sola... y respecto a Ronald... no estoy segura de si seguimos siendo pareja o no... - Se sinceró Hermione no sin dificultad.

Tranquila, no pienses en eso ahora, recuerda que estamos de celebración por regresar a Hogwarts, no debemos estar tristes o los esquimorfs podrían aprovecharse de nuestras energías negativas para...

Claro Luna, ¿Cómo no había pensado en los esquimorfs? - rió la Gryffindor, las ocurrencias de Luna consiguieron calmarle un poco los nervios.

Nadie suele acordarse de ellos a menudo – dijo Luna con total sinceridad – que criaturitas más injustamente tratadas, aunque por otro lado, se lucran de nuestros malos pensamientos, así que no deberíamos tener tanta pena por...

Luna desapareció por las puertas del comedor camino de su sala común sumida en su extraño monólogo, sin darse cuenta de que dejaba atrás a su amiga Hermione, que extrañada decidió esperar en el dintel de la puerta hasta que el Gran Comedor quedó casi vacío de alumnos. Casi sin pensarlo, giró su rostro hacia la mesa de Slytherin, buscando unos ojos grises, pero ya debía de haber abandonado el lugar, puesto que no los pudo encontrar. Se sintió triste al recordar que lo había visto comer solo durante toda la cena, en una esquina de la larga mesa. Nadie quiso sentarse a su lado, y dejaron un gran espacio vacío a su alrededor, aunque aquello suponía que estuvieran más apiñados. Puede que fuera porque era el único exmortífago que había regresado, el resto de alumnos de Slytherin que andaban metidos en el lado tenebroso o estaban cumpliendo condena o no se les había permitido volver al colegio. Era entonces comprensible que sus propios compañeros de casa lo tacharan de ser un privilegiado cuando el resto no había gozado de tales privilegios. Sentía cada vez más empatía por él, debía ser muy duro pasar toda una vida siendo el centro de atención, el principe de Slytherin para, de repente, pasar a ser un marginado.

Finalmente el lugar se vació y Hermione Granger no encontraba ya más excusas para quedarse. Debía afrontar ya el hecho de que no le acompañaría nadie a la sala Gryffindor. Ron no iria a su lado terminando un muslo de pollo que se había guardado para después del postre, ni Harry bromearía a su otro lado sobre que cada año los alumnos de primero eran más pequeños. Se sentía incompleta, le faltaban dos tercios de su alma.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se planchó con las manos los pliegues de su falda y con paso firme abandonó el comedor, dispuesta a llegar cuanto antes a su dormitorio. Pero sus deseos se vieron truncados a los pocos minutos. Al girar en el hall de entrada al castillo para subir las escaleras, se encontró con alguien que parecía estar esperandola, aquella figura hizo que se detuviese en el acto. En lo alto de los escalones, apoyado en la balaustrada, un muchacho delgado, con las manos en los bolsillos miraba al suelo con aspecto preocupado.

Malfoy... - susurró Hermione, más para si misma que para que él la escuchara.

Pero aquel susurró viajó con el aire y llegó a los oídos del Slytherin, que raudo levantó la mirada para posarla en ella. Aquel rostro le heló la sangre a Hermione, parecía suplicante, como implorando ayuda... ¿Cómo era posible que el arrogante de Malfoy suplicara a alguien? Cuanto menos a ella. Era algo imposible de creer. Hermione asumió que se estaba equivocando y dio un paso al frente para comenzar a subir los escalones.

A su vez, Draco se incorporó y bajó los escalones lentamente, dirigiéndose diréctamente a ella. Hermione dudó si seguir de frente o girar hacia un lado para esquivarlo, pero tardó demasiado tiempo en tomar la decisión, él ya estaba a un peldaño de toparse de frente con ella.

Pero no lo hizo.

En el último momento, Draco Malfoy viró hacia su izquierda y bajó hasta el mismo escalón en el que ella estaba, pero no se alejó demasiado, puesto que los hombros de ambos chocaron.

Los siguientes segundos se convirtieron en minutos, todo parecía acontecer más lento de lo normal.

Hermione pudo notar cómo el brazo derecho del chico se entrelazaba con el suyo, y unos fríos dedos le acariciaban la palma de su mano, desde la muñeca hasta la base de los dedos. Lentamente. Deleitándose con el roce de su piel. Ante esto la chica giró su rostro para mirarle, intentando encontrar respuesta a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Al hacerlo se topó frente a frente con aquel rostro suplicante. Si, sin duda aquella mirada le imploraba algo, pero no sabía el qué. Sintió que el Slytherin entrecruzaba sus dedos con los suyos y los apretaba fuertemente. Impactada, Hermione no podía pronunciar palabra, simplemente se perdió en el hielo gris de los ojos de Draco.

Sin previo aviso, el rubio soltó el agarre y continuó su camino. A partir de entonces, el tiempo volvió a transcurrir a una velocidad normal. Incluso más rápido de lo usual, porque a Hermione solo le dio tiempo a darse la vuelta completamente cuando él ya solo era una estela que desaparecía al fondo del hall, camino de las mazmorras.

Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había dejado de respirar. Se dejó caer para acabar sentada en los escalones y recuperó el aliento. ¿Draco Malfoy acariciándole la mano? ¿Entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos? ¿Rogándole con la mirada? No podía decir que no le hubiese gustado, el contacto de su piel fue agradable y para nada incomodo... era solo que estaba desconcertada. Los acertijos sin resolver no eran lo suyo, y estaba dispuesta a descifrar aquel enigma. Tenía que existir alguna respuesta al hecho de que él se hubiese aproximado de esa forma tan intensa, y la iba a descubrir.

 **Por si hay dudas... los esquimorfs me los he sacado de la manga, pero existen...al menos en la mente de Luna.**

 **No siempre iba a ser un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Hermione y otro de Draco, en este hemos podido estar en ambas mentes, tan dispares de pensamiento pero tan iguales de sentimientos. Los dos andan perdidos bien sea por verse solos o por necesitar a otra persona a su lado. Draco ya se ha dado cuenta de que Hermione, sin saber cómo, le aporta algo que necesita, aunque sus principios intenten negárselo. A hermione le va a costar un poquito más porque todavía no sabe que lo necesita... pero tiempo al tiempo...**

 **SoyUnaHuff**


	5. Tú no sabes nada de mi

**Como me temía, me he retrasado mucho en subir este capítulo. Lo escribí hace días, pero he tenido una semana muy movidita en casa y no me pude sentar a subirlo, pero ¡haya tranquilidad! para compensar subiré éste y el siguiente a la misma vez. Entre otras cosas, porque este capítulo termina de forma abrupta, en mitad de una escena importante, y me parecía muy cruel dejaros con la intriga. Así que doble ración de Dramione para hoy!**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

5.TÚ NO SABES NADA DE MI

" _Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido_ " se repetía constantemente Draco malfoy, camino de su sala común. Solo hacía unos minutos que había sentido de nuevo el cálido y placentero contacto con Hermione Granger en las escaleras. _"¿Eres consciente de que has sobrepasado la línea? Si alguien te hubiese visto..." ._ Poseido por la culpabilidad sacó su varita del bolsillo y descargó la rabia que llevaba conteniendo meses. Varios rayos de color rojo salieron disparados hacia las armaduras que adornaban los lúgubres pasillos. Éstas estallaron en mil pedazos, provocando un estruendo que resonó en medio castillo. Alertados por el sonido, aparecieron Filch y su gata por el recodo del pasillo, pero al ver al Slytherin resoplando con fiereza y los ojos inyectados en sangre alrededor de miles de escombros de hierro se detuvieron en el acto. Él squib, ajeno a casi todo lo que pasaba en el exterior del castillo, aún le profesaba respeto al chico Malfoy. Draco siguió andando y pasó por su lado sin inmutarse por su presencia, sabía que aquel viejo no diría nada, y si lo hacía, no le importaba. Tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse . Como por ejemplo, porqué demonios ansíaba con tal fervor la cercanía de Hermione Granger. Por mucho que quisiera, era algo que no debía permitirse, así que lucharía contra sus deseos de tenerla en su brazos... como fuese necesario.

...

Hermione abrió los ojos con pereza aquella soleada mañana. Mientras se vestía para bajar al Gran Comedor a desayunar rememoró los últimos días en el castillo. Solo una semana y media después de comenzar el curso, ya estaba agobiada. Se notaba oxidada después de haber perdido un año escolar buscando y destruyendo horrocruxes. Y la sola expectativa de tener que enfrentarse a los EXTASIS hacía que sus nervios se crisparan. Probablemente era la única alumna de séptimo año que a esas alturas estuviese nerviosa por los exámenes de final de curso, pero necesitaba cumplir unas altas expectativas que ella misma se había creado, y sentía que no la dejaban concentrarse en ningún momento.

Los pocos momentos que podía pasar en soledad eran muy apreciados para ella, porque alumnos de todas las casas la abordaban por los pasillos con preguntas, comentarios e incluso agradecimientos por su contribución a liberar del mal el mundo mágico. Su lugar sagrado, la biblioteca, era ahora un sitio insufrible, puesto que el que tenía que ser un ambiente de paz se convertía cada vez que ella entraba en un hervidero de cuchicheos que provocaban un zumbido incesante que traía de cabeza a Pince.

En cuanto se colocó el uniforme, bajó casi volando al Gran Comedor, con la esperanza de no encontrarse a nadie que la molestase por el camino. Aún era temprano, si se daba prisa podía desayunar a solas sin tener "admiradores" a su alrededor. Así quizás podría sumirse en sus pensamientos... y recordar el incidente con Draco Malfoy en las escaleras del hall del castillo. Aquella caricia le seguía inquietando, pero lo que más le perturbaba era la actitud que el chico había mostrado hacia ella desde entonces: la evitaba completamente. No como antes, que la ignoraba a propósito para hacerla sentir que no merecía ser una bruja por ser hija de muggles. Ahora pretendía hacer que la castaña no existía, ni para bien ni para mal.

Cuando la chica casi estaba terminando su desayuno, el comedor ya empezaba a llenarse, se dio más prisa aún en acabarlo cuando vio entrar al comedor a un grupito de Gryffindors que la perseguían todos los días. Pero no hizo falta que se apremiase, porque en aquel momento llegaron cientos de lechuzas con el correo. Una enorme lechuza parda se posó delante de ella y levantó la patita en la que llevaba atado un pergamino gris. Hermione casi se atragantó al reconocer la letra de Harry en él. Con un gesto le indicó a la lechuza que se terminase sus cereales, a lo que sin dudarlo el ave se lanzó a picotear en el cuenco. La chica recogió sus libros y escapó del comedor. Salió del castillo buscando un lugar tranquilo para abrir el pergamino, y lo encontró debajo de un gran abedul. Se obligó a recuperar el aliento antes de leer noticias sobre sus seres queridos.

 _Querida Hermione:_

 _¿Qué tal tu estancia en Hogwarts? Si no me equivoco, ya andarás estresada por los EXTASIS._

 _Aquí también estamos estresados, parece que el volumen de trabajo en la oficina de aurores nunca desciende. Los más veteranos dicen que después de la tempestad viene la calma, y que por ello, no tiene que quedar mucho tiempo hasta que todo se normalice. Con suerte pronto podremos tener un horario fijo de trabajo, que nos permita tener, por lo menos, la mitad del día de descanso. De momento solo nos queda trabajar como elfos domésticos (no te enfades conmigo por esa comparación) con la diferencia de que a nosotros cuantas más horas trabajemos, mas sueldo recibimos. Ron está entusiasmado por ello, dice que nunca ha visto tanto dinero junto. Está planeando comprarse un baúl entero de ranas de chocolate, ya que nos han comentado que van a introducir nuevas cartas en ellas en las que...¡Sorpresa! ¡Apareceremos los tres! ¿no te parece increíble?._

 _Por otro lado, se qué las cosas entre tu y Ron no van muy bien, y me vas a tener que perdonar, pero no he podido tener todavía un conversación seria con él sobre ello. Así que no tengo mucho que decirte de su parte._

 _No quiero volverme más pesado porque seguro que trendrás mil cosas que hacer, así que me despido ya._

 _Espero pronto tu respuesta._

 _Harry J.P._

 _PD: Ron me ha visto escribirte, y me ha dicho que te diga esto: " dile a Hermione que le mando muchos besos, y que pienso mucho en ella, bueno no tanto porque lo de las ranas de chocolate me tiene emocionadísimo y no puedo pensar en nada más, oye, eso último no lo escribas Harry, que es capaz de lanzarme una maldición desde Hogwarts"._

Hermione rió para si misma al leer el final de la carta. No le extrañaba para nada que Ron no pensase mucho en ella, era de esperar, le costaba mucho centrarse en todo. Pero tampoco podía juzgarle por ello, puesto que ni siquiera ella misma se acordaba tanto de él. Echaba de menos a Ron, no podía negarlo, pero no extrañaba tanto al Ron novio como al Ron amigo.

Como le sobraba tiempo antes de su primera clase, escribió una carta de respuesta para Harry y fue a la lechucería para enviarla, en ella les confesó lo mucho que los extrañaba a ambos, y lo difícil que era su estancia en Hogwarts sin és paseó tranquilamente hasta el aula de Historia de la Magia. Echó un vistazo rápido, solo había un alumno ya sentado en uno de los pupitres del fondo. Draco Malfoy. Quien la observó entrar por el rabillo del ojo y acto seguido comenzó a mirar su pluma, como si cada matiz de color en ella fuera apasionante. Hermione pasó por su lado para dirigirse a la primera fila, resistiendo el impulso de sentarse con él. Le apenaba tener que verlo siempre solo al final de todas las aulas, rechazado por los demás. Pero dudaba que sentandose a su lado consiguiera alegrarle un poco, puesto que estaba empeñado en ignorarla.

Si no se hubiese comportado así con ella sin duda habría aprovechado aquel momento para preguntarle a qué había venido aquel gesto cargado de súplica de días antes. Evidentemente quería algo de ella porque en varias ocasiones le captó mirándola furtivamente, rogándole con la mirada. Pero no iba a intentar entablar una conversación con Draco si él no quería saber nada de ella.

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, bueno, con aburrida normalidad para el resto de los alumnos excepto para Hermione Granger, que era la única que siempre prestaba atención. Pero, para sorpresa de la chica, el profesor Binns la llamó a su presencia justo al dar por terminada la lección. El fantasma del maestro parecía estar bastante alterado.

Señorita Granger – la nombró, haciéndo que la chica se alarmase, ya que siempre la llamaba "señorita grant" – tengo que comunicarle algo muy importante.

Digame profesor – le apremió la Gryffindor con voz temblorosa, temiendo que ocurriese algo malo.

Esta mañana mismo he sido informado de que han terminado de escribir un nuevo capítulo en el libro de Historia de la Magia que usamos en este colegio. Trata sobre la Segunda Guerra Mágica y la derrota del Lord Tenebroso – Hermione no pudo evitar resoplar, ¿no sería verdad que ahora tenía otro admirador más? - el historiador que me ha dado estos datos me ha comunicado también, para mi asombro que este año le doy clase a una alumna que participó fervientemente en esa lucha, me dijo su nombre, pero le negué que entre mis alumnos existiese ninguna Hermione Granger. Tras debatirlo un rato llegamos a la conclusión de que era usted, pero yo pensaba que su apellido siempre fue Grant...

Me pareció descortés corregirlo, profesor – respondió la chica.

Vaya... bien pues en unos meses, si cumplimos correctamente con mi anuario establecido, estudiaremos cómo usted y sus amigos batallaron contra los magos oscuros, seguro que puede aportarnos algunos datos interesantes para ampliar nuestros conocimientos...

Claro, profesor – le cortó Hermione, estaba realmente harta de tener que ser alabada contínuamente, como para encima ser objeto de estudio en persona. Se planteó seriamente faltar a esas clases, cosa que nunca se le había ocurrido hacer – si me disculpa, tengo otra clase ahora y no puedo retrasarme más... - algo que no era cierto, tenía una hora libre antes de su próxima clase, pero Hermione Granger ya no tenía pánico a mentirle a los profesores.

Por supuesto, señorita Grant... Granger, no la molestaré más – le dijo cortésmente el fantasma haciendo una reverencia.

Y Hermione abandonó el aula de Historia de la Magia indignada por ser el centro de atención siempre, iba tan ofuscada que no se dio cuenta de que había un grupo de alumnos arremolinados en el pasillo. Solo salió de sus pensamientos cuando el tumulto estalló en carcajadas, sobresaltándola. Ya no era prefecta, los puestos estaban cubiertos por los alumnos de séptimo de aquel año, le explicó Mcgonagall, algo que le alegró por que así no tendría que tener tantas responsabilidades y podría dedicarse a preparar mejor los EXTASIS. Pero en aquel momento, deseó volver a ser prefecta para disolver aquella marabunta de alumnos y enviarlos a todos a sus casas. Volvieron a estallar en risas y Hermione no aguantó más, y a base de empujones llegó hasta el centro del tumulto. Con pavor descubrió de qué se trataba tanta algarabía...

Tres alumnos de Gryffindor, compañeros de séptimo año, apuntaban con su varita a Draco Malfoy, que se encontraba pegado a la pared de piedra, con una mano en el bolsillo del pantalon y otra sujetando despreocupadamente su mochila, intentando aparentar que no le importaba nada estar allí arrinconado.

... así que aquí le tenéis todos, el grandísimo príncipe de las serpientes venido a menos – reía socarronamente el más alto de los tres leones.

Ya no tienes a tus guardaespaldas aquí ¿Quien te va a defender ahora si te lanzo una maldición? – rió también el de la izquierda provocando que otros alumnos le animaran a hacerlo.

¿Te ha comido la lengua el basilisco, mortifaguito? - Habló de nuevo el alto, pero Draco no parecía tener intención de abrir la boca, cosa que impacientaba más al Gryffindor de la izquierda, que movía su varita de forma temeraria delante del rubio.

Me estoy hartando ya de ti, Malfoy, te comportas como si siguieras siendo el rey del mundo – le escupió con rabia el de la izquierda– y no eres más que un criminal, mereces una lección...- echó hacia atrás su varita dispuesto a atacar, pero Draco no se inmutó - ...¡EXPULSO!

En una milésima de segundo, Hermione dejó caer sus libros, empuñó su varita y se colocó delante del Slytherin y gritó.

¡PROTEGO! - y la rabia con la que conjuró el hechizo hizo que la maldición dirigida a Draco rebotara en la barrera invisible que ella había creado, haciendo que los tres Gryffindor que segundos antes se metían con Draco malfoy salieran volando un par de metros por la onda expansiva que se produjo – ¡ME DAIS VERGUENZA! ¡NO OS MERECÉIS FORMAR PARTE DE LA CASA GRYFFINDOR SI ATACAIS A QUIEN NO TIENE INTENCIÓN DE DEFENDERSE! - Impactados, los tres se levantanron como pudieron, trastabileando y huyeron de alli lo más deprisa que pudieron - ¿Y VOSOTROS QUE MIRÁIS? - les gritó a los que seguían allí observando la escena, con los rostros desencajados por el asombro, tardaron unos instantes en reaccionar y poner pies en polvorosa, temerosos de ser atacados también por la leona. Ella les matuvo la mirada hasta que se disolvió el tumulto y la zona quedó despejada – ¡Y en cuanto a ti... ! ¿Malfoy?.

Se había girado para dirigirse a él, quien creía que seguía a sus espaldas, pero el chico estaba un metro a su derecha, en la mano llevaba los libros que Hermione había tirado al suelo. Sin levantar la mirada, se los ofreció de mala manera. La chica los recogió dudando y acto seguido, el Slytherin se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ella.

¿TE VAS A IR ASÍ SIN MÁS? -.

Le gritó a la espalda la castaña, más cabreada aún que antes, pero, para variar, Draco ni se inmutó. Harta de que le ignorase, se lanzó hacia él y agarrándolo de los hombros, le empujó dentro de la primera clase que encontró vacia. Una vez dentro cerró la puerta y se enfrentó a él con toda la valentía que pudo reunir.

¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? - Draco a modo de respuesta lanzó su mochila encima de un pupitre y se sentó encima de él, mostrando así su enfado – Mirame.. - le dijo Hermione intentando mostrarse menos agresiva... - QUE ME MIRES – falló en el intento de ser más considerada con él.

Draco puso los brazos en jarras a modo desafiante, pero no la miró, estaba distraído observando el techo de la sala. Hermione ya no podía más, su actitud estaba pudiendo con ella, si no le quería mirar por voluntad propia, le obligaría. Dejó sus libros en el suelo y se dirigió a él. Puso sus manos en el rostro del chico y bajó la cabeza, para quedar frente a frente con él.

¿Me puedes explicar, por favor, que te pasa? ¿Cómo es posible que no te defiendas aunque te estén apuntando con la varita? Me he percatado que desde que empezó el curso no contestas ante nada, si alguien te dice algo, en vez de responderle, lo evitas- le dijo rápidamente, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba demasiado cerca del chico, intentó alejarse un poco pero sin soltar su rostro para que no volviese a ignorarla – Ya no eres el Draco Malfoy que conocía..

¿Disculpa, Granger? ¿Prefieres al Malfoy mortígafo? - habló por fin el chico, arrastrando las palabras y poniendo una expresión entre sorprendida y maliciosa.

No es eso... - respondió la castaña, apartando ya las manos de su rostro, dio un paso atrás y se puso a pasear por la sala meditando lo que iba a decir a continuación – pero me duele ver cómo te dejas amedrentar de esa manera sin ni siquiera oponer resistencia.

¿Te duele? - se indignó Draco – Lo dices como si te importase lo que me pasara...

¿Porqué no ibas a importarme? Se que en el fondo no eres mala persona y...-

Tú no sabes nada de mi – le espetó el muchacho escupiendo las palabras mientras se levantaba del pupitre amenazadoramente.

Pues ayúdame a conocerte – le dijo la chica seriamente, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, el Slytherin no se esperó esa respuesta y dudó, así que Hermione siguió hablando, era el momento idóneo para descifrar aquel enigma que la atormentaba, aquellos ojos suplicantes...– podrías empezar contándome qué necesitas de mi...

 **No me odiéis por dejarlo así, pero es que justo ahora toca cambio de papeles y pasamos a la perspectiva de Draco y me pareció que se iba a convertir en un capítulo extralargo. Por eso lo dividí, ¿Tiene su lógica no?**

 **Por otra parte, vemos que Hermione está cada vez más agobiada por ser el centro de atención. Espero no ser muy repetitiva con las alabanzas hacia ella, pero es necesario en la trama para que después pase algo importante... no digo más que si no me lío a desvelar cosas ;). Así que sed pacientes con ello y entended que es algo justificado por el bien mayor, como diría Dumbledore.**

 **También hemos visto la aparición via carta de Harry... no dice nada nuevo, peeeeeero, sus cartas llevarán pronto noticias jugosas, y hasta ahí puedo leer.**

 **¿Que más me queda por comentar? Ah si, el incidente de Draco con los chicos de Gryffindor: todos en el castillo ya se habían dado cuenta de que hacía oidos sordos a todos los insultos y malos comentarios que se vertían sobre él. Así que solo era cuestión de tiempo que la bomba estallase. Acostumbrados a verlo pavonearse y despreciando a todos... pues unos "valientes" Gryffindors han visto que era su momento de vengarse. Menos mal que estaba Hermione allí, ¿qué haría Draco sin ella?**

 **Pasad al siguiente capítulo si queréis conocer cómo acaba la escena Dramione, os advierto que hay... contacto, por así decirlo jajaja.**

 **SoyUnaHuff**


	6. El comienzo de un plan

**Que no, que no os entretengo, os dejo seguir..**

 **Gracias por leerme :)**

6\. EL COMIENZO DE UN PLAN

¿Qué necesito de ti? - atinó a decir el muchacho. " _necesito que vuelvas a tocarme, como antes has echo, que me abraces y me aportes tranquilidad, decirme que no te vas a apartar más de mi, porque fingir que no existes no esta ayudando nada, no dejo de pensar en tí en todo el día_ " - ¿Qué voy a necesitar yo de Hermione Granger?.

Le dolió tener que pronunciar esta frase, estaba negando lo evidente, pero ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Si le dijera lo que realmente estaba pensando lo mandaría a San Mugo a tratarse de su locura.

A mi no me engañas, algo quieres, me lo dice tu mirada -.

La oyó decir a sus espaldas, puesto que se había asomado a la ventana fingiendo que pasaba de ella, para no desmoronarse, tenerla alli a solas, le resultaba insoportable. Su objeto de deseo, su mar en calma en tiempos de tempestad, el remedio de su soledad... tan cerca y a la vez tan imposible.

Estás loca Granger, no se de qué mirada hablas – intentó desviar el tema.

No obtuvo respuesta ninguna, pero notó cómo la Gryffindor se acercaba a la ventana y se detenía a su espalda. Tras unos segundos, notó que ponía ambas manos en su espalda y con una caricia fue paseándolas por debajo de sus brazos para acabar en su torso.

Lo estaba haciendo, otra vez, le transmitía con su roce más de lo que nadie le había aportado nunca. Cariño, ternura... Necesitó más de ella y sin pensarlo agarró una de las manos de la chica y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos ahogando un suspiro de tranquilidad: Estaba indescriptiblemente cómodo con la sensación, se sentía querido, importante, especial.

Granger... - gruñó casi de forma inaudible, cerrando los ojos para intensificar aquel sentimiento de paz que le embargaba.

Ella lo oyó, pero no dijo nada, solo se acercó más, apretando su mejilla contra los hombros del muchacho, sin importarle que todo su cuerpo rozase con el del Slytherin. Draco sintió que poco a poco la chica estaba comprendiéndo lo que necesitaba, sin necesidad de tener que decírselo. La anhelaba a ella y al cariño que desinteresadamente le ofrecía.

Mírame – le repitió de nuevo la Gryffindor, pero esta vez de forma suave y dulce, en un susurro.

Draco no pudo negarse y lentamente se dio la vuelta hasta quedar frente a ella y la miró. La miró como nunca antes. Su cabello salvaje y alborotado, sus ojos marrones, las divertidas pecas que se amontonaban en sus mejillas, su piel ligeramente aceitunada... se moría por acariciar aquella piel.

Los brazos de hermione se pasearon de nuevo por el cuerpo de Draco, esta vez subieron por su torso y acabaron en el cuello del chico. Él no dejaba de mirarla, obedeciendo a su petición, sorprendido y a la vez agradecido por todo aquello, se inclinó y juntó la frente con la de la chica y ambos cerraron los ojos dejando que pasase el tiempo...

Al poco, Draco se percató de que no sabía qué hacer con sus brazos, que colgaban inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo. ¿Quizás debía rodearla con ellos? Nunca había dado un abrazo, iba a ser el primero... " _Espera un momento, Draco Malfoy no da abrazos, y menos a Hermione Granger"._

Aterrado por aquello tensó todo su cuerpo, algo que sin duda notó la Gryffindor porque abrió los

ojos para ver qué pasaba, se encontró con la mirada de hielo de Draco Malfoy...

A esa mirada me refería... - empezó a decir – anhelas algo...

Al oirla Draco apartó los brazos de ella con un manotazo. Se sentía indefenso ante la Gryffindor, captaba en su mirada lo que otros no podían siquiera imaginarse. En ningún momento tuvo miedo de lo que le pudieran hacer cuando le atacaban aquellos alumnos de Gryffindor en el pasillo. Tampoco el terror que sentía al estar en presencia de Lord Voldemort era comparable con el temor que estaba sintiendo en ese mismo momento. Su alma estaba desnuda ante ella, la que siempre había considerado su enemiga, alguien a quien no debía acercarse, cuanto menos necesitar de su contacto. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? Estaba volviéndose adicto a Hermione Granger y ella parecía aprovechar cada ocasión en la que estaba cerca suya para analizarlo interiormente. Temía estar dándole demasiado información de sí mismo, tanta que la hábil e inteligente Gryffindor pudiera utilizarla para destruirle más de lo que ya se encontraba.

No vuelvas a acercarte a mi, Granger – le dijo con maldad – ¿ me has oído? - insistió

Hermione rió sarcásticamente y Draco sintió otra punzada de miedo que lo paralizó. ¿Es que para ella no significaba nada lo que acababa de ocurrir? Se odió aún mas por haberse permitido sentir tanto con el simple roce de ella, ya que, visto lo visto, solo era una estrategia de ella para reirse de él. ¿Pero para qué? Si un rato antes lo defendió de los que pretendían atacarle ¿por qué ahora querría reirse a su costa?

Dio un par de zancadas hasta el pupitre donde dejó su mochila antes de entrar, quería abandonar aquella aula cuanto antes y olvidarse para siempre de lo que acababa de ocurrir, de lo que Hermione Granger le hacía sentir. Solo entonces lo supo, cientos de recuerdos se agolparon en su mente y le permitieron sacar una conclusión. Todas las veces que él la había insultado por ser una sangresucia, todas las ocasiones que él había utilizado para ridiculizarla... ahora Hermione Granger pretendía devolverle la jugada. Era una sabelotodo, antes le mencionó que se había percatado de que ya no se defendía ante nada, y él fue idiota y dejó entrever que necesitaba su cariño... no era necesario darle más vueltas, la Gryffindor había encontrado su punto débil y quería aprovecharse de él para vengarse por todo lo que le hizo sufrir.

De nada – soltó Hermione ofendida al ver que huía del aula sin darle más explicaciones.

No te he dado las gracias por defenderme – le respondió mordázmente mientras abría la puerta.

¡No me refería a eso! - gritó antes de que Draco diese un sonoro portazo.

...

Hermione daba vueltas por los pasillo del Castillo, sin rumbo fijo. Caminaba de un piso a otro, perdida, la vista le daba vueltas y no era capaz de sentarse. Su mente bullía de pensamientos. Estaba formando en su imaginación una vaga idea de lo que Draco quería. Pero no se atrevía a formular ninguna hipótesis, quería que fuese él quien acabara confesando, el problema estaba en... ¿cómo le hacía confesar? Si cada vez que parecían conectar él acababa huyendo.

¡Hola Hermione! - gritó una dulce voz a sus espaldas, haciéndole frenar en seco.

Luna... - dijo sin girarse.

Mira he recibido una lechuza de Neville esta mañana – Hermione tuvo que darse la vuelta al ver que la rubia pretendía establecer una conversación – dice que está en Irlanda para estudiar los poderes mágicos de los tréboles de cuatro hojas, pero todavia no ha encontrado ninguno, ¿Será porque no tiene suerte? Tendré que enviarle unos cuantos de la plantación de mi huerto si sigue sin encontrar ninguno...

Espera, ¿dices que tienes tréboles de cuatro hojas en tu casa? - le dijo a la chica que aquel día llevaba unas gafas gigantescas que ocultaban casi todo su rostro y que cambiaban de color cada pocos segundos.

Si, cientos de ellos – le respondió abriendo los ojos, que unido a los grandes cristales de las gafas multicolor hicieron que pareciese un buho.

¿Y porqué no le dices a Neville que los estudie allí? Así no perdería el tiempo en Irlanda – le sugirió casi cegada por un rayo de luz verde que proyectaron las gafas.

¡Vaya! ¡Que buena idea Hermione! - le abrazó con efusividad – A veces es bueno hablar con amigos, porque te dan consejos que ni a tí mismo se te ocurren...

Vaya... oye ya que hablas de dar consejos – Hermione tuvo una idea repentina que podría funcionar, a pesar de que Luna andaba en otro mundo, a veces un punto de locura es lo necesario para resolver un problema que se niega a ser desentrañado – Verás, tengo un amigo, bueno, más bien conocido, que quiere confesarme algo, pero parece que no encuentra la forma de hacerlo. ¿A tí se te ocurre alguna forma de "obligarle" a que comience a hablar?

Lo primero deberías olvidarte de obligarle, deja que esa persona te lo cuente cuando crea necesario, es mejor no forzar las cosas – le dijo la Ravenclaw adoptando de repente una actitud seria, para nada acorde con su personalidad.

El problema está en que no quiere hablar conmigo nunca, así no se yo... - se lamentó Hermione.

Pues acercate a él, aunque no le hables, pero dale la oportunidad de que se sienta agusto contigo hasta que sea capaz de confesarte lo que quiera que le ronde por la mente.

¡Gracias Luna! ¡Me has dado una idea genial – esta vez fue Hermione la que abrazó a la rubia.

Siempre es un placer ayudar a una amiga – y sin más siguió su camino releyendo de nuevo la carta de Neville que estaba ya arrugada de tanto manoseo.

Hermione sonrió de satisfacción, tenía un plan gracias a Luna Lovegood . Daba igual si tardaba días, semanas o meses, pero finalmente conseguiría que Draco Malfoy tuviera la confianza suficiente como para mantener una conversación con ella en la que acabase confesando todo lo que le suplicaba con la mirada. Miró su reloj, quedaban 10 minutos para su siguiente clase. Tocaba pociones con Slughorn , el momento ideal para dar comienzo a su plan. Resuelta emprendió el camino a las mazmorras sin pausa, estaba ansiosa por comenzar.

...

Bienvenidos chicos – saludó Horace Slughorn con fingido entusiasmo – hoy prepararemos una poción del olvido ¿Tenéis todos vuestros libros? - esperó a que todos los alumnos asintiesen – bien, pues guardadlos en el armario, hoy haremos un simulacro de exámen – todos los alumnos de séptimo, excepto Draco y Hermione protestaron al unísono.

Pero eso no es justo, profesor – gritó una alumna de Ravenclaw.

No hemos estudiado – la apoyó otra chica de Hufflepuff.

Tranquilas, tranquilas, no soy tan malo, podéis poneros por parejas y así os ayudaréis mutuamente ¿ mejor así? - varios muchachos asintieron sin mucha convicción – bien, pues a vuestros calderos, los ingredientes los podeis encontrar en las estanterías de la izquierda ¿Véis? Ya os estoy dando más pistas.

Como siempre que se propone en cualquier clase del mundo un trabajo en grupo, se formó un gran alboroto de alumnos, intentando ponerse de acuerdo en qué parejas formar. Como era de esperar, casi la mitad de la clase le pidió a Hermione ser su compañero, pero ella los rechazó lo más cortésmente que pudo. Se dedicó a esperar paciente a que todos estuviesen emparejados para dirigirse al fondo del aula, donde un Slytherin rubio platino ya cortaba unas ramas de valeriana para añadirlas después a su caldero. Echó un vistazo rápido a los ingredientes que tenía en la mesa y...

Faltan las bayas de muérdago – y se dirigió a la estantería a hacerse con ellas, mientras Draco la fulminaba con la mirada – Aquí están, yo las moleré – le dijo al chico sentándose a su lado.

¿Que pretendes? - le escupió Malfoy todavía petrificado.

Hacer una poción del olvido contigo – le repuso Hermione mientras molía las bayas con el mortero.

Te he dicho que no te acercases a... - comenzó Draco

Mira a tu alrededor, no hay nadie más sin pareja, así que si no te importa, sigue cortando esas ramitas de valeriana porque a este paso van a enraizar en la mesa -.

Dicho y hecho, Draco obedeció y continuó con la poción. Hermione se sintió satisfecha consigo misma, aunque pensó que quizas la mejor manera de empezar su plan no era dándole órdenes, si seguía así le acabaría por coger manía en vez de abrirse a ella.

Conforme avanzaban en la elaboración, Hermione se sorprendió, era la primera vez que tenía un compañero de trabajo a su altura. No necesitaban hablarse, se coordinaban muy bien, Hermione preparaba los ingredientes mientras que Draco los añadía al caldero y removía las veces necesarias. Era una poción sencilla pero se notaba que ambos eran alumnos muy avanzados. A la mitad de ka elaboración tuvieron que detenerse y esperar 45 minutos para que la poción se asentase, tiempo que Hermione aprovechó para interesarse por el futuro del chico, aunque no obtuvo respuesta ninguna por parte de él, que miraba hacia otro lado, divirtiéndose al ver cómo el resto de alumnos se frustraban al no recordar los ingredientes o al equivocarse en el orden de elaboración.

Pasados los minutos pertinentes, el chico le arrebató a Hermione el mortero de las manos y vertió en el caldero dos cucharadas de la mezcla que la chica había machacado y comenzó a revolverla mientras cambiaba de color. Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre su brazo y lo observó con detenimiento, se veía tan concentrado, sabiéndo perfectamente qué pasos seguía seguir. Fruncía un poco el ceño mientras unos mechones platinos caían sobre su frente, levantó su varita y con una floritura dio por terminada la poción. La gryffindor se percató de que lo estaba observando embobada demasiado tarde, al ver la nariz de Slughorn aparecer al borde del caldero para examinar el contenido. Con un respingo se incorporó y comenzó a carraspear, como si con ello pudiera olvidar que se había ensimismado observando a Draco, pero no pasó desapercibido para el chico, que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

Bien bien, perfecta diría yo, enhorabuena a los dos, hacéis muy buen equivo, vaya que sí – se enorgulleció el profesor provocando que Hermione se sonrojase y que Draco resoplase con exasperación – 10 puntos para Gryffindor y otros 10 para Slytherin, os lo mereceis, veo que las demás parejas aún andan perdidos y eso que he propuesto una poción sencilla, Sinceramente no sé cómo van a enfrentarse a los EXTASIS con este nivel tan pésimo– dijo esto último en susurros para que solo lo oyesen ellos dos. - Queda hora y media para que concluya la clase, podeis marcharos ya si quereis, aprovechareis mejor el tiempo que aqui sin hacer nada.

Gracias profesor – sonrió Hermione.

Y Slughorn miró entonces al chico esperando un agradecimiento similar, pero éste no ocurrió, así que siguió paseando por la clase con gesto contrariado. Hermione entonces fue al armario a recoger su libro de Pociones Avanzadas para poder marcharse de la clase. Al elevar el brazo para agarrarlo del estante de arriba, una fría mano apareció desde atras y sujetó con firmeza el libro y la mano de la chica. La Gryffindor se giró para ver a quién pertenecía, aunque ya se lo suponía, Draco Malfoy se aseguró de que ella tenía el libro bien sujeto antes de soltarle con una suave caricia la mano. Ella le concedió entonces una sonrisa, pero él giró el rostro serio e impertérrito, recogió su libro y sin mirar atrás desapareció del aula.

Hermione Granger, en cambio, no se movió ni un ápice. Continuó allí sonriendo, a pesar del gesto hosco del chico, aquella caricia confirmaba que su recién estrenado plan, comenzaba a funcionar.

 **Y se acabó por hoy. Como veis, era necesario hacer una división, porque todo era un solo capítulo y la verdad, lo veía muy pesado para leer de golpe. Aunque si preferís los capítulos largos me lo decía, que yo encantada de no tener que cortarlos.**

 **Tengo una espinita clavada con este capítulo, espero haberme explicado bien. Me refiero a cuando Draco tiene la genial idea de que Hermione quiere vengarse de él... no es que sea verdad, es que en su mente retorcida de niño criado por Lucius Malfoy pues no es capaz de ver que la gente puede actuar sin maldad. El pobrecito se pone trabas a sí mismo para ser feliz simplemente porque no sabe lo que es sentirse así. Después de releerlo tres veces aún tenía dudas de si se entendía o no que solo es un pensamiento suyo y no que Hermione quiera se cruel con él.**

 **Tras este inciso... ¿Qué os parece esta Hermione? Es mucho más lanzada, no tiene miedo a expresar lo que siente y... hasta miente a los profesores! Se nos ha vuelto una rebelde en potencia al sobrevivir a la guerra!**

 **Si os ha gustado este doble capítulo hacedmelo saber, que ya sabéis que contesto a todos, aunque a los comentarios anónimos no pueda, pero con las ganas me quedo! Gracias por todas las reviews y favs, de verdad, conseguís hacerme muy feliz :)**

 **SoyUnaHuff**


	7. Beso frustrado, beso robado

**Ya está aqui el número 7!**

 **Holaaa! Ya estoy aquí de nuevooo :) he vuelto a tardar en subir, pero tiene una justificación, resulta que en los pocos raticos libres que he tenido estos días me he dedicado a hacer un macro-resumen de toda la historia. He leído últimamente varios fics buenísimos pero me da una desazón horrible llegar al último capítulo... y que no sea el último, porque han dejado de actualizar. No se si es por motivos de trabajo, falta de tiempo o que se les ha acabado la inspiración, pero me da mucha pena porque no los consiguen terminar. Como no quiero que me pase eso, pues he plasmado en este resumen todas las ideas que tengo para el fic. Ya están todos los capítulos resumidos, bueno la trama principal, a falta de añadirles más detalles así a partir de ahí puedo dedicarme a desarrollarlos. Os anuncio que el número de capítulos será... 20 (epílogo incluido) a no ser que me enrolle de más y se alarguen a 30 o más. En principio solo con 20 ya habría terminado de contar todo lo que tenía planeado.**

 **No quiero hacerme pesada, pero ya que estaba resumiendo, se me ocurrió una trama para otro Dramione. Este más oscuro y con un Draco diferente, más parecido al de los libros. Voy a empezar a escribirlo sin prisa a la vez que éste. Pero no lo subiré hasta que no esté completo (no se si aguantaré). Os iré informando de los avances con ese otro fic ;)**

 **Dedicado a UnaQueLee! ;) ahí lo llevas, no te hago esperar más.**

 **Gracias por leerme.**

7\. BESO FRUSTRADO, BESO ROBADO

La gran lechuza parda de Harry esperaba con impaciencia a los pies de la cama de Hermione a que la chica terminara de releer por quinta vez consecutiva las dos cartas que le habían enviado Harry y Ginny. En la primera, su amigo le repetía lo mismo de todas las semanas, que trabajaban sin descanso, que Ron vivía en su propio mundo y que la echaban de menos, pero un anexo al final le indicaba que Ginny tenía una noticia que darle, pero que no le permitía contarla, sino que quería ser ella misma quien lo hiciera.

Así que una segunda misiva adjunta a la de Harry le daba la siguiente noticia.

 _Mi querida Hermione._

 _Tenemos una gran noticia doble que darte. Primero, ¡Harry y yo vamos a vivir juntos! Y la segunda es... ¡Estamos prometidos!. Si, si, ya se que es mucho para asimilar, por eso quería ser yo quien te lo contase, para explicar bien los acontecimientos. Se que yo me detendré más en los detalles que Harry... ¡hombres!_.

 _Como ya sabes, en mi casa no aceptaron muy bien mi decisión de no terminar este año mis estudios en Hogwarts. Solo me queda el séptimo curso, pero creo que tengo sobrados conocimientos mágicos para la vida diaria como para poder dedicar un año sabático a estar con Harry. Separarnos tantos meses cuando los tiempos eran tan difíciles nos pasó factura y después de aquello queríamos recuperar el tiempo perdido. Cosa que no hubiera sido posible si yo estuviera en Hogwarts. A pesar de que McGonagall lo comprendió y me dio el visto bueno a aplazar un año mis estudios, mi familia no estuvo de acuerdo, Así que nuestra vida en pareja se ha basado hasta ahora en cortas visitas formales a la madriguera, cuando Harry tenía tiempo libre. Pero el fin de semana pasado nos sorprendió organizando una cena en Grimmauld Place donde... ¿Lo adivinas? ¡Le pidió mi mano a mis padres!. No pudieron negarse porque le quieren cómo a un hijo y saben que con él voy a estar cuidada, y eso también significa que por fín han dado su permiso para que me venga a vivir con él. ¿No es todo perfecto?._

 _Hay quien dice que somos todavía muy jóvenes y que nos queda mucha vida por delante como para atarnos ya, pero ambos hemos vivido más que cualquiera de nuestra edad así que podría considerarse que somos lo suficientemente adultos como para tomar esta gran decisión con la convicción de que no nos estamos equivocando._

 _La única pena que tengo por dentro ahora mismo es que no estuvieses con nosotros en la pedida de mano, fue preciosa y es uno de esos momentos en la vida que quieres vivir al lado de tus seres queridos. Algunos por desgracia, es inevitable que faltasen, es algo que estamos asumiendo todos, pero cuando tienes a alguien y por culpa de la distancia y las obligaciones tampoco puedes ver, pues también resulta doloroso. Pero no te preocupes, que la boda se celebrará únicamente cuando tú estes presente, si no, no me caso._

 _Muchísimos besos,_

 _Ginny Weasley (por poco tiempo)_

Hermione levantó la vista de la carta, percatándose de que la lechuza aún seguía esperando que escribiera una respuesta. Buscó en su escritorio un trozo de pergamino y escribió en pocas lineas lo emocionada que estaba por la noticia, y se disculpó por no tener tiempo suficiente para escribirle una respuesta más elaborada y sin dilación le ató la carta a la lechuza que salió volando hacia Grimmauld Place. En realidad si tenía tiempo, pero su mente no estaba por la labor. Debía sentirse feliz por sus amigos, pero por mucho que rebuscase en su interior, no encontraba un ápice de alegría. Puede que el problema fuera que llevaba semanas sin hablar con nadie. Bueno, con nadie cuerdo, porque sus únicos interlocutores eran Luna Lovegood, quien estaba más en las nubes que en la tierra, y Draco Malfoy, al que seguía acompañando en todas las clases sin poder sacar de él alguna palabra más allá del ambito estudiantil. Evitaba comunicarse con más gente, puesto que solo se acercaban a ella por puro interés. Aquello se sumaba a que dedicaba todo su tiempo a estudiar sin descanso en la biblioteca para los temidos EXTASIS.

Puede que ese cúmulo de circunstancias le hubiesen creado el estado de paranoia en el que se encontraba en ese mismo resultaba muy difícil sentirse contenta cuando aquellas líneas habían sacado a relucir demasiadas cosas.

En un primer momento, se sintió fatal por no haber acudido a la cena de compromiso, pero después comprendió que no era culpa suya, sino que Harry la había excluído de ella. Ni siquiera le mandó una lechuza para avisarla antes, para hacer que se sintiera partícipe de aquello.

Después sintió celos, muchos celos, pero no por los dos afortunados, el motivo era que veía que la relación que Harry y Ginny tenían avanzaba sin descanso. Ambos ponían de su parte y hacían sacrificios para que lo suyo funcionara. Y sin embargo, ella y Ron no podían decir lo mismo. El pelirrojo no le había escrito ni una sola carta desde que se separaron, y ya estaban casi a finales de octubre. Ni siquiera un "Eh, me acuerdo de ti". Era evidente que ella era el menor de sus problemas. Pero ¿qué podía esperar? No le prestaba atención cuando vivian juntos en casa de Harry, menos caso le iba a hacer viviendo uno en Londres y ella en Escocia, cuando ni siquiera verse era una obligación.

También le dolió lo que mencionaba Ginny de que eran muy jovenes pero estaban decididos a pasar el resto de su vida juntos. Ella y Ron eran jóvenes, pero para nada veía a su novio con la intención de comprometerse y mucho menos de jurar amor eterno. Aunque tampoco podía juzgarlo mucho por ello, porque tal y como estaba la relación entre ellos, ni ella misma estaría segura de querer pasar el resto de su vida con alguien a quien no le importa lo más minimo.

Decidió que debía salir de aquel estado catatónico en el que ella misma se había sumido y seguir con su vida intentando olvidarse de todas sus desgracias, pero una lechuza más apareció en el alfeízar de su cuarto. Maldijo por lo bajo, no necesitaba más noticias aquel día. La abrió sin ganas pero, sorprendentemente, su rostro se iluminó. Era una invitación de Slughorn para una cena exclusiva para la noche de Halloween. En si no era nada especial, la última fiesta de Slughorn a la que había acudido resultó ser un auténtico desastre, por culpa de Cormac McLaggen, su acompañante. Se descubrió sonriendo al imaginar con quién querría ir de la mano a aquella celebración para privilegiados.

...

Mientras en el Gran comedor, Draco Malfoy terminaba de dar cuenta a su copioso desayuno, compuesto por huevos, salchichas, bacon y patatas asadas. Hacía mucho que no comía con esa ferocidad, estaba recuperando el apetito gracias a quien menos lo hubiese esperado. Hermione Granger había conseguido que se levantara cada mañana con ilusión por afrontar el día y con fuerzas para recuperarse de lo desmejorado que estaba. Solo saber que se sentaría con él durante las clases le ponía de buen humor, estar cerca de ella, poder sentir su cuerpo al lado del suyo, oirla a unos centimetros de él... era todo lo que necesitaba. Realmente, no podía permitirse más, aún le quedaba algo de orgullo dentro de su dañada alma, y exigir algo más de ella no era algo que el antiguo Draco hubiera contemplado, así que se conformaba con lo que tenía.

No dejaba de lanzar miradas furtivas hacia la mesa Gryffindor, pero la única razón de su existencia no aparecía. Desconsolado agarró su mochila y se encaminó a la primera clase de la mañana, encantamientos, sabiendo que aquel día se le haría muy duro si no podía verla.

Pero ella ya estaba sentada en la primera fila esperando a que comenzara la lección, a pesar de que aún faltaba un cuarto de hora para ello. No pudo ni quiso evitar sonreir al ver que no le había fallado y fue directo a sentarse con ella, sin dudarlo. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, puesto que lo normal era que él llegase el primero al áula y después ella se sentara a su lado mientras él fingía refunfuñar por tener que compartir pupitre con ella, ante todo, debía mantener su fachada de indiferente. Pero ese día no le apetecía fingir, estaba más preocupado por lo que le pudiese pasar, ya que la castaña ni se inmutó con su presencia, parecía tan inmersa en suspensamientos que había abandonado el mundo real.

Granger – preguntó pero ella seguía sin dar muestras de vida - ¡Granger! - elevó la voz mientras pasaba su mano por delante de la mirada perdida de la chica, consiguiendo que volviera al presente.

Perdona, Malfoy – le dijo mientras frotaba sus manos por su cara, intentando despejarse – Buenos días

.

¿Tienes algún problema? - le preguntó sin dar rodeos, a lo que ella le miró perpleja, parecía que estaba otra vez en la inopia – ¿tengo que sacarte de tu mundo de nuevo?

No no, perdona.. otra vez – le dijo sacudiendo la cabeza enmarañando más de por si sus rizos – es solo que... ¿nunca me hablas y ahora te interesas por mi?

Si te ofendes por que te dirija la palabra si que no te vuelvo a hablar – bufó Draco.

No me ofendo, al contrario... me gusta que te intereses por mi – dijo la Gryffindor mirando fijamente sus libros mientras los ordenaba, a pesar de que estuviesen perfectamente alineados.

¿ Y bien?

No es nada, es que... he recibido unas cartas esta mañana... con buenas noticias...

¿Recibir cartas con buenas noticias hace que no desayunes?- se burló el rubio

¿Has estado pendiente de si iba o no a desayunar? - dijo la chica girándose de golpe para mirarlo y dando un manotazo involuntario a sus libros que con tanto empeño había ordenado.

No seas tan egocentrica Granger, me he dado cuenta por casualidad de que no estabas – dijo rápidamente excusándose – No todo Hogwarts gira alrededor de ti.

Yo no creo que todo Hogwarts gire a mi alrededor, Malfoy.

Puede que no lo creas pero es así, heroína – dijo con acidez - se te ha subido demasiado a la cabeza la gloria, me parece a mi – Esa era la forma que tenía Draco de fingir que le era indiferente, meterse con ella para que no se diera cuenta de que en realidad no podía dedicarse a otra cosa que no fuera estar pendiente de todos sus movimientos – pues no creas que yo también formo parte de tu gran club de fans porque no me interesas lo más mínimo.

Para no interesarte me has preguntado hace un momento si tenía algun problema –dijo la Gryffindor con descaro, desafiándolo con la mirada – ¿Has notado algo diferente en mi actitud y te has preocupado por preguntarme si me ocurría algo? Eso es que si que te intereso, Malfoy. No intentes negar que en el fondo te importan los que están a tu alrededor y que no solo piensas en ti mismo

Draco enmudeció, maldita Granger, era capaz de captarlo al vuelo.

Olvídate de todo, esta conversación no ha ocurrido – le dijo arrastrando las palabras pero manteniéndole la mirada.

¿Porqué, Malfoy? - se indignó Hermione - ¿Porqué tendría que olvidar que has intentado ser amable conmigo por una vez en tu vida?

He dicho que lo olvides, Granger – negó él acercándose a ella para intimidarla, pero la chica no retrocedió así que se quedaron a escasos centímetros lanzándose miradas de odio mutuamente.

No pienso hacerlo – susurró ella – Quieres acercarte a mi, lo se. Pero cada vez que das un paso hacia delante para conseguirlo, te arrepientes y retrocedes cinco pasos. ¿Cuando vas a dejar atrás ese ego que te impide hacer lo que realmente quieres, Malfoy?

Draco volvió a enmudecer. Si que era cierto que aquella muchacha tenía el don de leerle entre lineas y descifrar cuales eran realmente sus intenciones. Puede que fuera el momento de dejar atrás la fachada de indiferencia, romper con todo y confesarle que realmente estaba volviéndose loco por tenerla a su lado. Bajó la mirada rompiendo el contacto visual con ella para fijarse en sus rojos y carnosos labios. Los tenía entreabiertos mientras jadeaba levemente por la rabia. Solo era cuestión de acercarse un poco y sus labios se encontrarían. Si tan bien se le daba comprenderlo, quizás besándola descubriera por fin la verdad. Así el no tendría que sincerarse que de seguro le costaría muchísimo esfuerzo. Cerró los ojos y se dispuso a eliminar la poca distancia que existía entre ellos para besarla, notó como la punta de su nariz rozaba la de ella. Una oleada de calor se extendió porsu cuerpo consiguiendo que dejase de dudar que aquello era un error. Estaba decidido, iba a besarla y a desvelar así sus intenciones para con ella.

ejem, ejem... - se oyó a alguien carraspear cerca de los dos.

Profesor Flitwick – dijo Hermione con voz chillona, separándose de Draco a la velocidad del rayo.

Buenos días Granger... Malfoy – el muchacho asintió de mala gana a modo de saludo hacia el profesor – preparen sus varitas, estamos a punto de comenzar la clase.

¿Empezar la clase?, pero si aún no... Oh vaya... - dijo girándose.

Draco se giró también para descubrir qué ocurría, cuando más de una decena de pares de ojos se clavaban en él. Estaban tan absortos el uno en el otro que no se dieron cuenta de que todos los alumnos estaban ya sentados en sus respectivos pupitres y el profesor iba a empezar ya la lección. Avergonzado procuró no cruzar la mirada con ningun compañero el resto de la clase, que se le hizo un infierno. A su lado Hermione Granger parecia sufrir tanto como él puesto que se removía nerviosa en su asiento. Cuando por fín el profesor Flitwick dio por terminada su labor, Draco se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y abandonó el lugar como alma lleva al diablo. Una cosa era que le humillaran por su pasado, pero de ahí a que todos descubrieran que se moría por Hermione Granger... Esperaba que desde fuera no se hubiera visto como si la fuera a besar, y que la situación no trascendiera... si su padre se enterara de todo esto...

...

Hermione no podía pegar ojo aquella noche, le daba vueltas a lo ocurrido en la clase de encantamientos...¿era su imaginación o Draco Malfoy intentó besarla? Después de aquello el Slytherin no le volvió a dirigir la palabra en el resto de la mañana. A la tarde tampoco pudo encontrarlo para hablar sobre ello. Lo buscó por dentro y fuera del castillo, a decir verdad, nunca lo veía fuera del horario lectivo, la única solución era que se encerrase en su sala común hasta el día siguiente, porque ni siquiera lo veía en la biblioteca, donde siempre solía estar años atrás, al igual que ella. Pero por alguna razón en todo lo que llevaban de curso no lo había visto aparecer por allí, tal vez par evitar que le acosaran como hacían por los pasillos. Sí, debía de ser esa la razón de que se quedase en su sala común siempre para evitar exponerse lo máximo posible a las críticas. Pero eso no le dejaba margen a ella para encontrarse con él y poder mantener una conversación, si quería hablar con Malfoy, debía ser durante las clases, cosa que se negaba a hacer, o en los cambios de aula.

Morfeo la acunó en sus brazos ya entrada la madrugada, con la invitación de Slughorn arrugada en su puño derecho, antes de dormirse había trazado un plan para aquella fiesta, que llevaría a cabo al día siguiente sin más demora, pues quedaban solo dos días para el acontecimiento.

...

Bravo, otra vez los mejores de la clase – se jactaba Slughorn alegremente – 15 puntos para sus casas.

Hermione sonreía al profesor, contrastando con la indiferencia de Malfoy, como siempre. Ambos habían elaborado con precisión una poción multijugos, que claramente después les fue requisada, ya se sabe que es un arma peligrosa en la escuela. Como el profesor les dio permiso para abandonar el aula antes del fin de la clase, la castaña se apresuró a ordenar sus apuntes y guardarlos en su mochila, puesto que el Slytherin, que siempre era más rápido, ya salía por la puerta.

¡Malfoy, espera! - le gritó ya en el pasillo, él hizo caso omiso y siguió caminando.

¿Qué quieres? - le espetó cuando ella lo alcanzó.

¿Vamos juntos a aritmancia? - le preguntó jadeando porque tuvo que correr para adecuarse a su ritmo.

Claro que vamos juntos – a Hermione le sorprendió tanta amabilidad – te sientas a mi lado y no te has dado cuenta en todo el curso de que vamos a la misma asignatura – le repuso el rubio platino de forma socarrona.

Claro que ..agg.. lo que me refiero es que si vamos juntos, dando un paseo -le dijo ella exhasperada.

¿Yo? ¿Pasear contigo? - se indignó teatralmente poniendo una mano en el pecho.

Si, tú, el gran Draco Malfoy, compartiendo un tranquilo y agradable paseo con Hermione Granger de camino a clase de Aritmancia ¿Tan extraño te resulta? - le dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Si que es extraño y no me apetece, así que, tu por tu lado y yo por el mío – dijo Draco haciendo una reverencia para invitarla a que se fuera de allí y lo dejase tranquilo. Por extraño que pareciese, no se peleaban, sino que incluso se reían de las ocurrencias del otro.

Oh vamos, acompáñame Malfoy – le rogó haciendo gestos con las manos como si le suplicase a una deidad.

Vaya, Hermione Granger suplicándome, esto ya me gusta más – se jactó el Slytherin bufando el pecho con orgullo y mirando por encima de la chica con superioridad.

A Hermione se le escapó una risotada con ese gesto, pero se detuvo al ver que el rubio fruncía el ceño con odio y tensaba todo su cuerpo mientras miraba a algo que estaba detrás de ella.

¡Hermione! - gritó una voz muy conocida a sus espaldas.

" _No puede ser_ " pensó mientras daba la vuelta en dirección a donde había provenido el grito. Pero sí podía ser, allí estaban Harry y Ron mirándoles con una mezcla de incomprensión y desconcierto. Llevaban puesto el uniforme de aurores, que consistía en unas largas y gruesas túnicas de color gris pizarra, con unos chalecos de cuero abotonados de un gris más apagado y pantalones negros con múltiples bolsillos. Se les veía igual que siempre, pero a la vez diferentes. Eran los mismos chicos, pero el trabajo duro les había conferido un aspecto más fiero. Las facciones de ambos eran ahora más adultas puesto que también se habían dejado crecer barba. La de Harry le ocupaba toda la mandíbula mientras que la de Ron constaba solo de una perilla y un bigote perfilados con esmero. Sin dura era un intento por parecer más adultos de lo que eran y que les tomasen en serio como ejecutores de la ley mágica.

¡Ron! ¡Harry! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí? - les gritó sorprendida.

Ellos no contestaron, Harry siguió plantado donde estaba mirando a Malfoy con una expresión indescifrable y Ron acortó la distancia entre ellos en un par de zancadas, agarró a Hermione por la nuca y la atrajo para sí para darle un beso rudo y posesivo.

...

Draco no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, de la nada habían aparecido el cara rajada y la comadreja, jáctandose de su condición de aurores, para interrumpir la primera conversación decente que había tenído con Hermione Granger en toda su existencia. La placentera idea de compartir un agradable paseo con ella se esfumó en el momento en el que ellos dos se personaron en el lugar, pero la gota que colmaba el vaso fue que la comadreja pelirroja se lanzó sobre Hermione y la besó. En su interior notó como todas las ilusiones que su mente había creado se derrumbaban dolorosamente sobre su maltrecho corazón. Sin poder aguantar más la situación dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para después girarse por completo y abandonar el lugar lo más dignamente que podía.

Eh Malfoy, espera –.

Oyó que le gritaba Potter, pero algo en el suelo había llamado la atención. Se detuvo para recoger un papel que alguien se había tomado la molestia de aplanar a pesar de lo arrugado que estaba, sin abrirlo lo guardó en su mochila, pero aquella parada le dio tiempo a Potter a llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

Malfoy... – Comenzó Harry.

¿Vienes a detenerme? - Repuso Draco.

No -.

Entonces no tengo nada que hablar contigo – le contestó y siguió su camino, pero el auror lo detuvo tirándole del hombro y haciéndolo girar de forma brusca. Después le agarró del cuello del uniforme de Slytherin – Menudo abuso de autoridad, Potter – se indignó el Slytherin.

No hace falta que hables, Malfoy, solo vas a escuchar lo que te tengo que decir, quieras o no – le dijo con autoridad – alejate de Hermione ¿Me oyes? No se qué clase de jueguecito te llevas con ella pero nos han llegado informaciones de que no te separas de su lado y que ayer incluso intentaste acercarte a ella de forma obscena.

¿Así que esa es la excusa que te hace falta para enviarme a Azkaban? ¿Decir que acoso a Hermione Granger?

No me tientes, Malfoy. Sabes que tengo el poder de hacerlo realidad – le amenazó Harry agarrándole con más fuerza el cuello.

Me temo que no vas a tener esa satisfacción, ni tu ni tu amiguito. Porque estáis muy equivocados.

¿Vas a negar lo que afirman un montón de testigos?.

No, no lo niego, pero si te digo que os equivocáis. No soy yo quien la acosa, es ella la que se acerca a mi aunque yo no quiera– confesó Draco, al ver que el antiguo Gryffindor dudaba siguió hablando – si no me crees, pregúntaselo a ella, si tan amigos sois no dudo en que te dirá la verdad – y dicho eso, se zafó del agarre y continuó su camino sin dejar de taladrar al auror con la mirada.

Cuando por fin giró en una esquina, libre de ser observado, apoyó la espalda en una pared tapizada y se dejó caer hasta acabar sentado en el suelo, con las piernas dobladas, y puso sus brazos sobre los sus rodillas para esconder el rostro debajo de ellos.

Hermione Granger estaba con Weasley.

Algo oyó mencionar después de la última batalla en el castillo, cuando Voldemort fue derrotado, pero le dio tan poca importancia que su mente decidió borrar es información, hasta momentos antes, cuando la comadreja la besó posesivamente, sin duda fue para marcarla como suya delante de él. Oyó los rumores de que el mortífago renegado la acosaba y apareció en el castillo dispuesto a marcar su territorio como un animal en celo.

Se sentía un tonto por que era un obviedad que el pelirrojo babeaba por ella desde primer año, era de esperar que acabasen juntos antes o después. Sin duda el año que estuvieron desaparecidos lo dedicaron a profundizar en su relación hasta hacerse pareja. Draco apretó los ojos con fuerza cuando ese pensamiento cruzó su mente, le dolía saber que estaban juntos, pero más aún le dolía saber que a escasos metros de él, la comadreja estaba disfrutando de la única mujer que él anhelaba.

O al menos, eso creía él...

...

Eh Harry, ven aquí, escucha lo que dice Hermione – gritaba Ron a su amigo, que volvía de hablar con Draco Malfoy con aspecto contrariado. Cuando ya estaba con ellos el pelirrojo siguió – Dice que ya no es un egocéntrico petulante y que no se dedica a mirar al resto del mundo con superioridad – rió.

Es cierto, ha cambiado, ahora evita enfrentarse con nadie e incluso hace oidos sordos cuando le insultan... que por desgracia suele ser muy a menudo-.

¿Te estás oyendo Hermione? ¿De verdad eres consciente de lo que dices?-.

Si, soy consciente de lo que digo Ronald, lo veo con mis propios ojos todos los días-.

Puede que lo veas, ¿pero de ahí a creerte que de verdad a cambiado? Es Draco Malfoy, nunca hace nada que no tenga un trasfondo malvado – bufó Ron – Seguro que esta tramando algo y tu has caído en su trampa-.

¿Me tomas por estúpida? Se lo que veo y siento que de verdad es otra persona diferente, todos tenemos derecho a una segunda oportunidad y él la esta aprovechando para redimirse de su pasado, ¿Porqué tiene que estar tramando algo malo por comportarse como una persona nueva?-.

¿Te ha comido el coco Hermione? - Preguntó Ron.

¿Que? - preguntó la castaña aturdida.

Lo digo porque como ahora no se separa de tí, lo mismo se dedica a convencerte todos los dias de que es alguien nuevo para reirse de tí.

No Ronald, nunca me habla, hoy ha sido la primera vez en todo el curso que he podido mantener una conversación de más de dos frases con él – dijo la chica con total sinceridad.

JAAA, ese esconde algo – gritó Ron.

Bueno ya esta bien, dejad de pelearos- habló por fin Harry – Hermione quiero creer que lo que dices es cierto, pero me cuesta mucho hacerlo por ser quien es. En sexto curso también estaba muy callado y parecía ajeno a todo y ya viste porqué, estaba buscando el modo de dejar entrar a los mortífagos al castillo...

¿LO VES? -Gritó Ron al ver que su amigo estaba de su parte mientras hacía gestos con los brazos señalandolo para hacerlo más obvio.

No obstante... - prosiguió Harry lanzando una mirada de prudencia al pelirrojo- eres mi amiga y confío en tu palabra, nunca te has equivocado así que creo que Malfoy se merece un voto de confianza por parte nuestra – Ron bufó – A pesar de ello, estaremos atentos a cualquier cosa extraña que pueda hacer y si tu sospechas de algo me lo dirás ¿de acuerdo?.

Claro Harry, aunque dudo que vaya a hacer nada malo – dijo Hermione.

¿Así sin más? ¿Se libra de todo otra vez? -

¡Ron!- Hermione ya estaba al borde de las lágrimas

Bah no sabéis lo que hacéis, os estáis equivocando, los dos. Yo no quiero saber nada más, allá vosotros si quereis dejar libre al monstruo otra vez- sentenció Ron y se fue refunfuñando por donde había venido, dejándo a su pareja y a su amigo abandonados. Su intención era llevárselo lejos de alli, aunque fuese unos días al calabozo del ministerio, solo para darle un escarmiento.

Hermione no pudo más y estalló en lágrimas. Harry la rodeó con sus brazos y juntos se fundieron en un abrazo.

Me parece increible que no me haya visto en meses y aparezca aquí a montar el espectáculo solo por un estúpido ataque de celos – dijo Hermione entre sollozos cuando se calmó un poco. - Ni siquiera me ha preguntado cómo estoy. Además estoy segura de que el beso que me ha dado ha sido simplemente porque Malfoy estaba delante, para marcar su territorio.

La verdad es que yo también creo que te ha robado ese beso por celos – confesó Harry mirando a su amiga, a la que sujetaba de los hombros dándole su apoyo – Es mi mejor amigo pero eso no significa que justifique los malos comportamientos que tiene – Hermione asintió con la cabeza – Hermione tú tambien eres mi amiga y no por ello tengo que defender todo lo que haces.

¿A qué te refieres Harry? - preguntó Hermione confundida.

Me refiero a que Malfoy me ha dicho antes que eres tú quien se acerca a él. No he querido decírtelo delante de Ron porque... hubiera montado otro espectáculo aún mayor, ya lo conoces,¿ pero es eso cierto?

Si lo es, Harry.

¿Puedo saber porqué?

Claro Harry, ¿pero puedo estar tranquila de que esto va a quedar entre tú y yo? - le suplicó con la mirada.

A eso me refiero, puedo mantenerte el secreto siempre y cuando sea algo inocente. Pero si es cierto que Malfoy trama algo y tu te has acercado conscientemente a él y te ves involucrada... - dijo Harry.

Lo se Harry, no vas a poder defenderme si ocurre algo malo y yo he entrado conscientemente en la boca del lobo, pero créeme que no tiene nada que ver con eso...

Le relató a su amigo todo lo ocurrido desde principio de curso, cómo notaba que Draco necesitaba algo y que él suplicaba ayuda a ella. También la conversación que mantuvo con Luna que le hizo tramar el plan de acercarse a él para darle confianza y que confesara, para poder ayudarlo. Cómo veía día a día que el cambio en él era real y que evitaba a toda costa comportarse como el Draco Malfoy arrogante del pasado, y cómo ella se veía en la necesidad de defenderlo de los ataques de los demás, porque parecía ser la única que sí creía que mereciese una segunda oportunidad. Al terminar su relato, Harry estuvo unos segundos pensativo, mirando al infinito, hasta que finalmente sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a su amiga en la espalda.

Esa es la Hermione que yo conozco, siempre mirando por los más débiles... aunque me cueste decir débil y Malfoy en la misma frase – rió mientras su amiga suspiraba al fin – no te preocupes, no le diré nada a nadie si no quieres que lo haga, pero no es nada malo querer ayudar a quien te pide ayuda.

Lo se Harry, pero mejor así – dijo la castaña – además si se supiera que intento sonsacarle a Malfoy lo que necesita... mi plan se iría al traste – rió ella también.

Quedará entre nosotros entonces – finiquitó el moreno.

Gracias Harry, y por cierto, enhorabuena por tu compromiso con Ginny, vais a ser muy felices -.

Gracias Hermione, estamos muy contentos – sonrió mientras que su amiga le devolvía la sonrisa aunque sus ojos tristes no la acompañaban.

Solo me parece extraño que no me avisaras siquiera de lo que planeabas...- dijo apenada.

Lo siento Hermione – suspiró - no encontraba la forma de decirtelo, no cuando las cosas entre tu y Ron no están lo que se dice... bien, supuse que pedirte ayuda con ese tema solo te haría daño al ver que nosotros seguimos hacia delante mientras que vosotros... estáis estancados, por así decirlo.

Las comparaciones son odiosas. Pero tienes razón solo hubiera servido para ahondar más en el dolor. De todos modos me alegro por vosotros y estoy deseando veros casados, por lo menos eso me haría creer que el amor existe de verdad.

Claro Hermione, tu también conseguirás tener lo mismo que Ginny y yo... a veces pienso que no será con Ron, pero la esperanza es lo último que se pierde no?

Eso dicen... gracias Harry, me has ayudado mucho.

Se despidió de su amigo con la mente en ebullición. Estaba hastiada de Ron y de la forma en la que la ignoraba, solo había echo el esfuerzo de verla por celos. Es muy difícil querer a alguien cuando esa persona solo te busca bajo su propio interés y el resto del tiempo no mueve un dedo por tí. Circunstancias como la de aquél dia le ponian muy fácil tomar la decisión de si quería continuar siendo su novia o no.

 **Si, Ron existe, aunque solo aparece cuando le interesa. Menos mal que también estaba Harry, la voz de la razón, para mediar en el conflicto.**

 **De momento Draco piensa que ha perdido a Hermione para siempre y que en realidad ella está coladita por Ron... ¿Se dará cuenta pronto de que no es así? Pronto lo sabremos...**

 **Os propongo algo... creo que lo he dejado caer de forma evidente pero lo mismo ha pasado desapercibido, así que mi pregunta es... ¿sospechais qué es el papelito que se encuentra Draco en el suelo? Le dedico el proximo capítulo a quién me lo sepa decir, porque.. va a ser el desencadenante de una escena muy especial, aunque no voy dejar claro si es especial para bien o para mal...jijiji**

 **Por cierto, este es el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, para las que me dijeron que lo preferían extenso en vez de dividido en dos... ¿Mejor así?.**

 **SoyUnaHuff**


End file.
